Gravity
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Shuichi x Yuki, Ryuichi x Shuichi . ¿Alguna vez has amado demasiado? ¿Tanto, que el estar con esa persona te lastima? Noncon, angst.
1. Stupid boy

**Gravity** ****

La gravedad nos une, de igual forma inevitable, voraz, cruel opresora...qué y si no quiero estar contigo, si no está en mis deseos volverte a ver. Si el amarte, a ti y a la gravedad, me mata...

Angst, lemon slash

PG 13

Shuichi x Yuki, Shuichi x Ryuichi

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_

__

A ciegas a través de un terreno desconocido, tanteando el camino, sin saber realmente adónde quiero llegar. Manden sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction de Gravitation, así que por favor si voy por el sendero correcto avísenme, y sino, no me dejen en la oscuridad. Mil besos a los que están leyendo.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

**__**

**_Iniciando transmisión..._**

****

**1. Stupid boy**__

La pantalla del monitor frente a sus ojos mostraba en pequeñas letras negras su avance en la blanca hoja simulada por computadora.

No leyó su contenido al saberlo de memoria, hacia semanas que sólo existía aquella redacción, días enteros en aquel mismo lugar, tecleando sin cesar lo que era su único pensamiento, mas aún así pasó la mirada a través de las redondeadas letras, pues a cada una de ellas se asomaba en su rostro una sonrisa de dulce satisfacción.

En la pantalla se hallaba lo único que existía para él en el silencio oscuro de lo inapreciable. Aunque no lo admitiera siquiera para sí mismo.

Observó reflejado en el plasma delicado su propio rostro, los ojos irresistibles que le devolvieron una observación hipnotizada, así como la pequeña mueca, el curvar de los labios delgados en lo que sería la más hermosa sonrisa, formada por un extraño sentimiento de bienestar.

Tomó la cajetilla de cigarros, deslizando entre sus dedos uno de los pequeños cilindros hasta llevarlo a los labios entreabiertos ocultando la ansiedad, donde el solo contacto con el papel, así como el olor premeditado a tabaco, deleitó sus sentidos acostumbrados al vicioso placer. De un lado cogió el encendedor, abriéndolo.

-Baka- la pequeña estampa le arrojó a la cara su estado actual, en el que no evitó enfurecerse consigo mismo. No tenía la edad para estar jugando... no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus más preciados sueños, de los que se había anclado para mantenerse con vida, simplemente por seguir siendo amable con un crío como lo era Shuichi. Exhaló el humo hacia la pantalla, de un momento a otro despreciando lo ahí escrito.

La puerta principal se abrió suavemente, apenas haciendo el sonido característico del picaporte al ceder, así como el pequeño golpe de la madera al cerrarse de vuelta. Una mochila descendió hasta el suelo, y segundos después, acompañado del extraño silencio Shuichi entró al estudio, saludándolo con una sonrisa.

-Yuki...- el suspiro que dibujó su nombre fue más allá del enamoramiento, deslizándose a través del embeleso y un corazón ahogado en entrega; pero el escritor no viró hacia él, se limitó a gruñir en respuesta, tomando una ligera bocanada de tabaco antes de prepararse a apagarlo, y lamentándolo al acercarlo al cenicero. ¿Tendría que quitarle también aquel placer sólo para pedirle un beso, el acostumbrado al tiempo que se veían en la tarde? Un beso que a pesar de todo disfrutaría entre las manos de su koibito... La idea le hizo sonreír rencorosamente.

_No...No más besos._

Levantó el cigarro hasta sus labios, negándole sin palabras el deleite. Alzó la mirada miel hacia él, decidido a alejarlo de su necesaria privacidad, pero no lo halló a su lado en la habitación.

-¿Baka?- lo buscó apenas alrededor, hasta que un pequeño movimiento debajo del escritorio le hizo virar. Se deslizaba de rodillas por debajo del mueble de madera, gateando delicadamente en el hueco hasta hallarlo. Con los dedos recorrió la tela de sus pantalones, ascendiendo hasta encontrar el bienestar que amaba. Shindou enredó los brazos en su cintura, colocando suavemente la cabeza en sus piernas, casi con adoración. Se acurrucó, logrando un placentero masaje que no duró más allá de unos segundos y cerró los ojos violetas, separó los labios y habló suavemente, musitando las palabras a pocos milímetros de su cuerpo.

-Te extrañé- Eiri se removió en el asiento, queriendo terminar el empalagoso instante, aunque su deseo no fue tan fuerte como el del joven cantante, y resultó imposible. -K-san me hizo escribir todo el día...estoy exhausto-

-En ese caso, vete a dormir- apagó el cigarro, ya eliminada la ansiedad. Exhibió la propuesta como el más lógico movimiento, tomando las manos del cantante en su espalda, queriendo ser liberado. Pero el sólo gesto no hizo sino acrecentar en su contra.

-No-

-...Suéltame, mocoso-

Shuichi no obedeció, permaneció quieto hasta sentir como entre sus manos Eiri se relajaba, los músculos tensos cedían con el solo contacto y su respiración se volvía larga, pausada y casi inexistente.

_Aunque no quieras..._

Finalmente Yuki colocó la mano derecha sobre el cabello rosa, suspirando en resignación: Shuichi sólo quería estar con él. Al diablo con el cansancio y los malos ratos, la falta de inspiración o la poca atención en el trabajo, la ignorancia de las personas sobrepasaba el deseo de tranquilidad, y simplemente, el estar en casa, con la persona que amaba, le hacía olvidar...que el día siguiente sería igual.

_...yo voy a estar aquí._

Ladeó la cabeza, observándolo entre su extraño, inusitado, silencio nunca propio de él; sus labios ligeramente partidos invitando a besarlo tan pronto se tuviera la oportunidad no dijeron nada más. Los ojos cerrados no viraron al saberse bajo el clínico análisis de una mirada por demás enamorada, bajo los mechones rosas que caían sobre el rostro fino y delicado, de un precioso ángel. -¿Estás dormido?- el respirar acompasado, acompañado del suficiente aire para subsistir, le susurró la afirmación con sutileza, tratando de no despertar a Shindou, tanto así como fue su pregunta de suave, quizá deseando que no fuera así.

Viró hacia la pantalla, recobrando la seriedad necesaria hasta observar sus propias palabras dibujando en el aire taciturno la figura perfecta de su niño, las alabanzas nunca recibidas por el destinatario se hallaban escritas bajo el plasma, transparentes frases de adoración de los que otro nunca, jamás sabría el perfecto significado. Hablaba de Shuichi, la manera en que yacía sin pedir a cambio nada, con tal entrega que a veces se pensaba un simple juego, el cabello en un peinado largo e irregular que lograba enmarcar los rasgos tranquilos en cada movimiento que hacía; así como las pequeñas gotitas saladas que derramaba por su culpa, capaces de suavizar al más duro corazón.

_Las lágrimas que caen, deslizándose apenas sobre tus mejillas te hacen, si acaso es posible, aún más hermoso de lo que ya eres. Ojalá fuera yo más cruel, con tal de hacerte llorar._

El timbre del teléfono se dejó oír en la sala, apenas removiendo con el ligero tono a Shuichi en su profundo y cálido sueño. Varias ocasiones más insistieron en marcar, y sin embargo, Eiri no hizo movimiento alguno que demostraba fuera a contestar, le ignoró totalmente, durante la aparente decena de veces que optó por atormentarlo, hasta que el sonido de la contestadora automáticamente se encendió.

_-"¡La li hoooooooo! En estos momentos ni Yuki-san ni yo podemos contestar tu llamada, pero tú sabes, deja tu recado tras el siguiente sonido.... "BIIIIP", ¡Ja, te engañé! Tal vez estemos demasiado ocupados haciendo..."-_

Escuchó su propia voz en grito interrumpiendo la comprometedora frase.

_-"¡BAKA! ¡YA BASTA!"-_

Un timbre dio paso al recado, cuya dueña tardó varios segundos en dejar, aún sorprendida por el informal mensaje automático. Su editora.

_-"Eiri-san, levanta el auricular por favor................... ¿Eiri-san?"- _esperó largos instantes a que su súplica fuera respondida pero esto no sucedió; suspiró profundamente para sí misma, rindiéndose. _-"No puedes seguir ignorándome. ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué ha sucedido? La fecha de entrega de tu nueva novela ha caducado hace ya tres semanas. La editorial quiere interponer una demanda en tu contra a más tardar en cinco días por incumplimiento de contrato, así que por favor, comunícate conmigo para que hablemos más tranquilamente. No podré convencerlos por más tiempo de..."- _se cortó de repente, cediendo los segundos permitidos por el artefacto. No obstante Yuki confirmó lo que sabía como cierto.

Observó nuevamente la pantalla de la computadora portátil, releyendo entre líneas ambiguas inexistentes, la última página escrita, perfectamente igual a cinco anteriores.

En ella se leía repetitivo, neurótico, innegable, embriagante único sentido, sin espacio entre las letras, el único nombre que existía ya.

Lo seleccionó, largo recorrido cuán en cantidad lo amaba, y lo eliminó de su novela, que no lloró la pérdida, mas sí la mitad aún no escrita...

_Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi...._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Pudo observarlo mientras salía tranquilamente del cuarto de edición en que Bad Luck trabajaba, ambas manos en los bolsillos, paso tras paso en casi completo silencio, lento cual si no existiera el tiempo, moviendo la cabeza en un ligero vaivén, con los ojos cerrados, caminando hacia la máquina de sodas instalada a pocos metros a la derecha, siguiendo el pausado ritmo de la música reproducida por el iPod en su cintura, así como los audífonos que hacían llegar la hermosa melodía hasta su cabeza, con un volumen rebasando lo permitido por la salud; ahogándose en la música.

Discretamente Ryuichi se pegó a la pared, al tiempo que Shuichi pasaba a su lado sin percibirlo siquiera, vio la punta rosada de su lengua asomarse entre los labios partidos, humedecidos con un sensual gesto. Y simple, sin tomar a nadie en el estudio por sorpresa aquella mañana, comenzó a cantar en profundos murmullos.

-_Stay...please...Stay. Todo el día planeando esto... no puedes dejarme sólo así..._

_De rodillas, me humillo ante ti...borra con tus labios las dudas que aún quedan._

_...no dejes que las palabras brillen por su ausencia tal y como tú- _Ryuichi le siguió embelesado, caminando por detrás de él siguiendo los movimientos de sus labios, hasta que el sólo mirar no fue suficiente y se lanzó sobre él, al tiempo que Shindou callaba y abría los ojos.

-¡¡¡Shuichi!!!- le tomó por el cuello, afianzando las piernas alrededor de la cintura estrecha, de espaldas al joven y sin dejarle escapatoria.

La mueca que le recibió, contraria a la del susto inicial, fue dulce, entre divertida y enternecida. Los labios le sonrieron y dibujaron su nombre como ninguna otra persona podría hacerlo, de tal forma que le enamoraba. El iPod fue apagado, su mente entretenida con alguien más que importante, indispensable.

-¡Sakuma-san!- amaba ese gesto tan infantil propio de él, irrepetible por nadie más, nadie más tan libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin que esto afectara algún atisbo de absurda vergüenza. El saludo tácito, el gusto de verlo encerrándolo entre las piernas, ni una palabra más y aún así...existía la sonrisa, prueba de la cómplice alegría de estar.

-¡Ryu-chan y Kumagoro están felices de ver a Shu-chan, na no da!- ...aunque quizá decirlo de vez en vez ayudaba. Shindou observó el peluche sobre su cabeza asomándose por sobre su hombro, en perfecto extraño equilibrio como si él mismo se sostuviera del cabello castaño con sus patitas rosas, y le siguió la corriente.

-¡La li ho, Kumagoro! ¿Quieren una soda?- la extrema sonrisa, al igual que unos pequeños brinquitos sobre su propio cuerpo fue la respuesta que recibió junto a las palabras no necesitadas.

Tres sodas, monedas menos en el bolsillo, Shuichi escuchó la narración de su interlocutor al tiempo de regresar al cuarto de edición, de donde provenía el suave sonido de un teclado haciendo arreglos a las nuevas canciones de BL, mismo que interrumpió la irrelevante plática tan importante para él.

-_¿Qué era lo que cantabas hace rato?_- alcanzó a escuchar, hipnotizado por los ojos azules que de un momento a otro pertenecieron a un ser diferente, con tal madurez como pocas veces se dejaba ver. Casi furioso con el mundo por existir. Lo que dijo no rozó el alcance de sus propios oídos, mas sí llegó a Ryuichi, que optó por una mueca de lastimera compasión dibujada en los rasgos perfectos.

_-Una tontería...se me ocurrió en la mañana. Una tontería...sin nada de talento...-_ la última frase la susurró para sí mismo, pero la concentración en sus labios era tal que su precaución no funcionó. -_...eso dijo Yuki-_

Tomó un sorbo de su refresco de uva, recargándose apenas en la puerta que abriría tras despedirse de su ídolo, le dejaría tras la madera y le haría perder la hermosa imagen. -¿Y tú, qué has hecho tú, Sakuma-san?- la pregunta fue ignorada, y el recuerdo de los ojos azules brillantes, misteriosos inhóspitos de su carácter infantil, se ocultó tras los mechones castaños. Los rasgos le hicieron olvidar lo que había cuestionado, el no verlos con claridad avivó la valentía. Alzó el brazo derecho, del costado a su rostro, con tal sutileza que el homenaje resultó largo, casi eterno dentro de su propia adoración, queriendo dejar sobre la piel suave de Sakuma la ínfima memoria de su contacto, a pocos milímetros de su mejilla, donde otra mano interceptó la punta de sus dedos, entrelazándolas y evitando finalizara el movimiento.

Fue tomado por la cintura, ambas manos tras su espalda. La voz de Ryuichi se pudo oír acariciando la base de su cuello, donde con palabras infantiles y agudas abandonó el deleite que terminó con la aventura pasiva, negándole la visión del rostro maduro, contrastando la infantil, fingida conducta.

-Ryu-chan está cansado...quiere dormir- las manos fueron liberadas, el contacto terminó tan pronto como empezó. La excusa no había sido nada más. La puerta fue abierta, Hiroshi se presentó del otro lado, observando sorprendido a ambos, tan cerca que el solo respirar les unía, pues igualmente lejos evitaban cualquier movimiento y no existía el tacto de la otra piel. Se les veía aturdidos, ensimismados con el otro, viéndose en un espejo que no lo era, simplemente cómodos con estar ahí.

La visión de ambos ángeles terminó por aturdirle las palabras, cayendo en el silencioso sopor de lo inescrutable, la amabilidad del momento. Hasta que una bala rozó su aliento y K, el manager de BL, hizo su aparición, despertándolo. Hiro movió la cabeza en contadas ocasiones antes de recuperar el habla.

-Shuichi...- el aludido se sorprendió, dando un paso hacia atrás y media vuelta, recordando el lugar donde se encontraban, con quién, y porqué.

Pero Ryuichi no pareció notar su ida hasta que la puerta iba cerrándose, los ojos azules se alarmaron visualizando la despedida de Shindou, volviendo al presente. No pudo hablar de primera mano, empujó la puerta con un golpe de su propio cuerpo y evitó cualquier otro movimiento.

_Stay...please...Stay. Todo el día planeando esto, no puedes dejarme solo así..._

¿Cero talento? Yuki Eiri no sabía del significado de aquellas palabras que Shuichi cantaba y componía, no tenía la menor idea: Eran perfectas.

-No da...- no supo qué decir, casi había olvidado lo que hacía ahí, hasta que entre las penumbras, los ojos violetas le enfocaron y decidió. Volvió a su carácter más habitual, y simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, sin darse cuenta de haber pisado a Kumagoro en el intento de no dejarlo ir, o del refresco parcialmente derramado por detrás del cuerpo que abrazaba. -¡Helado! ¡Ryu-chan quiere tomar helado con Shu-chan cuando Shu-chan acabe su trabajo!-

_....no dejes que las palabras brillen por su ausencia tal y como tú._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Shuichi caminó fuera del elevador, en el último piso, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se había quedado de ver con Ryuichi, donde Nittle Grasper realizaba sus ensayos. Intentó hacerse a la idea de lo que a continuación sucedería, pero el pasado sugirió mayor atracción y los extraños ojos azules que en silencio gritaron su nombre, aparecieron nuevamente como recuerdo.

-_Sakuma-san estaba muy raro hoy-_ dio vuelta a la derecha, en el primer pasillo que daba paso a la gigantesca sala de edición. NG lanzaría su próximo álbum, esperando batir los records que habían impuesto, y que, para mal rato del grupo, Bad Luck amenazaba; y ante ello se preparaban más que nunca y siempre, queriendo rebasar la perfección en la que vivían. -..._casi como si...tuviera miedo...-_ la voz de Ryuichi le despertó, aceleró el paso y abrió las puertas que daban a un gigantesco penthouse, descubriendo tras ellas a su gran ídolo cantando una nueva canción que hasta el momento, fuera de los integrantes del grupo, era el primero en escuchar. No duró mucho, pues tan pronto la banda percibió su presencia agitada, callaron al instante y fue cuando dio cuenta del error. -¡Perdón! No debí entrar así... Sakuma-san, ehhh...yo...creí que... ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Hasta mañana!- dio media vuelta, alarmado, nervioso, esperando alguna reprimenda de parte de los agentes de seguridad que hasta el momento había percatado, o en peor caso, del presidente Touma Seguchi, que no dejaba de verlo con superioridad, pero fue la voz del cantante el que paró cualquier movimiento, casi por arte de magia. Noriko viró hacia su compañero, sorprendida.

-¡¡SHU-CHAN!! ¡NONONONONONONO! ¡Ya terminamos!- el rubio compartió la estupefacción, teniendo en cuenta que Sakuma siempre insistía en perfeccionar el paraíso. ¡Y no! ¡Aún no terminaban! ¡Ryuichi jamás había estado tan distraído! -¡Vamos, Kumagoro! ¡Tenemos una cita con Shuichi! ¿No lo recordabas? ¡Kumagoro malo, Kumagoro malo!- con el peluche que apareció de ninguna parte, fue hacia la caza de su compañero, tras despedirse del resto del grupo con un solo gesto, afianzándose de su brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del gigantesco edificio, a toda velocidad. -¡NAAAAA NO DAAAAAAAA!-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

-¿Seguro que no hay problema? Touma se veía molesto...- tembló ante el solo pensamiento, pues tener a Seguchi como enemigo no era agradable, mas su pregunta no fue contestada y tomó ello como un simple simbolismo a _"No hay problema porque no me importa"_. Se cuestionó sobre si Ryuichi no llamaba a menudo la atención, jugueteando en plena calle con un lindo conejito de peluche color rosa, con el que platicaba amenamente. Pero la idea no llegó a interesarle demasiado en realidad. Lo que importaba era estar precisamente ahí, con él.

Se detuvieron en una gigantesca plaza llena de fuentes de sodas, y sobra decir que su rostro reflejó la infantil alegría de un universo entero, dando brinquitos de un lado a otro, bailoteando y cantando canciones risibles de felicidad, que nadie además de ellos comprendía.

Escogieron una gigantesca torre de todos los sabores habidos y por haber en la tienda, con tal exigencia, lloriqueos y dinero, que no les fue negada por un segundo más, gracias al amable dueño, por igualdad amante a los mantecados. El gerente apostó sin embargo en su contra, diciendo que si lograban ingerir los 142 sabores cada uno de los dos, nombraría aquel tamaño con su nombre y les daría el 50 de descuento, que obviamente correría a su cuenta. Ambos sonrieron, saboreando el triunfo por adelantado.

A Shuichi la apuesta le sonó a reto, y tomando la cucharita de plástico ofrecida, observando a Ryuichi con igual mirada decidida, frente a su propia torre de helado en tres mesas juntas; rodeados de una multitud informe que esperaba el gran espectáculo; comenzó a comer con tal presteza que los movimientos de sus manos y boca fueron invisible a primera vista.

Fueron minutos después, aunque con jaqueca, que ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, Shindou con dos segundos de ventaja, se pusieron de pie en señal de victoria.

-¡¡Shu-chan!!- se abalanzó, colgándose de su cuerpo por encima de la mesa, casi tirando los enormes cuencos en los que les habían servido, y ocultó el rostro en el hueco de su hombro. -¡¡KUMAGORO NO COMI" HELADO!!- señaló al pequeño conejo sobre la mesa, fingiendo que lloraba de agonizante decepción, pero fue en ese momento que Shuichi se paralizó en manos de su amigo y su sonrisa desapareció, recordando la plática matutina con su amante...

-¡¡¡¡ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ¡¡¡YUKI VA A MATARME!!!- la multitud a su alrededor, temiendo un ataque terrorista, se dispersó rápidamente, la heladería se dio por cerrada por causa de fuerza mayor y quedaron a la intemperie, donde, tras una gran suspiro de alivio, Shuichi completó su frase, aterrorizado. -¡¡¡OLVIDÉ COMPRAR LA COMIDA!!!-

Como respuesta, Ryuichi le tomó de la mano.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era raro. Simplemente, estar en un supermercado como cualquier otro, empujando un carrito metálico, junto a su ídolo de tanto tiempo, Sakuma Ryuichi, que le ayudaba a complementar la lista que Yuki le había dado entre frases irritadas mientras le recordaba que iría a dormir a la calle si acaso se le llegaba a olvidar, era raro. Algo que en definitiva jamás había soñado. Aunque la extrañeza desapareció justo en el momento en que pasaron junto a la sección de botanas y refrescos, pues el joven castaño comenzó a echar innecesarias cosas al pequeño transporte, alegando que su lista estaba más que falta de lo indispensable: Comida.

Cuatro bolsas de papas fritas tamaño jumbo, chocolates en barra por montón, un paquete de paletas de hielo multisabor, de aquellas que tintan tu lengua de todos los colores posibles, una caja de refrescos de 3L, paletas, jugos, unas cajitas cuyo contenido era casi desconocido de no ser por el llavero de peluche en su interior...y un sin fin de cosas que definitivamente Eiri echaría por la ventana al primer segundo.

-Pero...Sakuma-san... Yuki no querrá...- la hermosa mirada llena de capricho de Ryuichi le hizo recapacitar. Se resignó. -Está bien...tendré que pagarlo yo- Sakuma le analizó largamente, antes de con una gran sonrisa de nuevo infantil, agregar lo que no era para él de mayor importancia, mientras le sostenía de los hombros un momento.

-¡Ryu-chan pagara todo lo que compre Shuichi! ¡Ryu-chan comprará lo que Shu-chan quiera!- no le dio tiempo siquiera de negarse, simplemente desapareció y siguió metiendo cosas al carrito, de tal forma desesperada que tuvieron que robarse uno que aparentemente estaba abandonado (con ya cosas dentro) en el pasillo aledaño y la torre fue tan grande como el helado que de pronto parecía no se hubieran comido.

Shuichi sonrió. ¿Cómo era que Sakuma tenía tanto optimismo cuando hacía mucho que él mismo había dejado de tenerlo?

Recorrieron el centro de autoservicio por completo, adquiriendo artefactos que tras no mucho tiempo estarían resguardados en un cuarto con iguales cosas inservibles, y quedaría sólo el buen sabor de boca tras un delicioso rato juntos. Shuichi lamentó el momento en que tomaron fila tras una señora que lidiaba con dos pequeños gemelos en los asientos delanteros del carrito, quienes no dejaban de llorar con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo el buen humor, crispando los nervios de tranquilos compradores que en honor a su cordura, lanzaron a la madre de los niños una furiosa mirada asesina. Hasta que Kumagoro saltó al ataque, representando un gracioso baile en el aire, entre los brazos de Sakura Ryuichi, y el llanto se convirtió en risa, mientras el joven pelirrosa le miraba con ternura y adoración, embelesado por la idea de alguna vez...volver a tener esa libertad.

Recargado en el carrito, lo empujó algunos metros, observando a la razón de su vida actual, en tanto apenas haciendo caso a las preguntas de la cajera, le daba las buenas tardes y colocaba las cosas sobre la placa móvil, observándolo despedirse de los sonrientes niños y una señora agradecida. Ryuichi acudió ayudarle por unos segundos antes de colgarse en su cuello, al parecer disfrutando de hacerlo aunque impidiera el libre movimiento.

Fue soltado cuando dos pequeñas cajas en negro y rojo llamaron la atención del joven trigueño, que alzó una de ellas entre sus dedos, siendo observado por el pelirrosa y la joven que les atendía, apenas tomando en cuenta de la importancia de la discreción.

-Uhhh...Shu-chan...esto no son dulces ¿verdad?-

Shuichi enrojeció.

_"No pensarás que yo los compre ¿o sí? Es más fácil...aunque no por ello necesarios..."_

La alzó a la altura de su vista, leyendo el contenido. -Son...-

_"Aunque bien podemos dejar de hacerlo"_

Intentó arrebatarle la cajita, que incluso al parecer Kumagoro observaba con recriminación, mientras la sangre en sus mejillas se acumulaba, dándole un aspecto pálido en la hermosa piel restante. Como de una muñeca de porcelana, sonrojada y con el corazón golpeando su pecho dolorosamente.

_"¡NO! ¡Perdón, Yuki! Iré a comprarlos"_

Ryuichi viró hacia su compañero, fingiendo pensar en el significado de la palabra que se deslizó entre sus labios tan delicioso como cualquier pecado que les incluyese a los dos. Sonrió con delicadeza al observar su reacción. ¿Esto lo usaremos hoy?- La frase pronunciada llamó la acelerada atención de los demás compradores, cajeros y empleados, que tras ver a los dos chicos en la caja 6, con extraña lujuria silenciosa, esperando una escena apasionada de sexo sin control que no llegaría, volvieron a sus propios asuntos.

Shuichi simplemente no supo qué decir y siguió poniendo las cosas sobre la barra, sintiéndose nuevamente extraño.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Tan pronto llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo, aún antes de olvidar el eterno ritual de quitarse los zapatos y calzarse con algo mucho más cómodo, fue patear la puerta, rompiendo el seguro al abrirla de esa forma y estropeando las bisagras al tiempo de cerrarla igual. Fue un pequeño movimiento que no le costó ni más ni menos, simplemente fue. Pero el escándalo que hizo, susurró entre dientes lo que sucedía. Yuki Eiri estaba furioso. Tanto así que la sola palabra resultaba indignante del poco sentimiento que abarcaba con insulsas siete letras.

Lo habían demandado, llano y simple como sonaba. Ya estaba interpuesta la querella en su contra y tendría que defenderse ante un jurado no-oficial en menos de dos semanas, sin contar la obscena cantidad de dinero que su cuenta de banco tendría que donar junto con la mejor de sus sonrisas por incumplimiento de contrato.

Su joven amante, oculto entre las sombras de la sala, decidió por cuenta propia y sin necesidad de petición, ayudar a Yuki con ese mal humor. Después de todo, Shuichi siempre lograba reanimarlo con alguna tontería sin significado, que aunque a veces era fingida, resultaba.

-¡Yuki!- abrió los brazos para recibirlo entre ellos, vestido únicamente con un short de mezclilla y una holgada camisa azul sin abotonar que el escritor reconoció como suya, con toda la informalidad de la que era capaz alguien. Le vio ignorarlo por completo, casi viendo a través de él, antes de, con ínfima delicadeza pronunciar su disgusto.

-Ahora no, baka- sin embargo no hizo caso a pesar de la amenazadora mirada fría que buscaba ignorarlo a toda costa, para tal vez calmar el ambiente y jamás desquitarse con él; en cambio se abalanzó y tranquilamente se colgó de su cuello, rodeando su cadera con las piernas en un gesto perdido entre la seducción y la inocencia, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, plantando un pequeño besito dulce al tiempo que susurraba contra la piel sensible la contraria frase a su excusa.

-....Ai shiteru, Yuki- fue tomado desde la cintura con firmeza, pero antes de que pudiera expresar su satisfacción Yuki le separó, dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

-No molestes- colocó una mano en su pecho, quitándolo del camino con un pequeño empujón hacia la pared, pero a Shuichi no pareció interesarle más allá de las palabras que quedaron en el aire, así como aquellas que se entregaron a la luz, rindiéndose ante la magnificencia de la necesidad. -Vete-

_...por favor._

-Pero...- hacía bastante que no lo corría de la casa, varias semanas en que no habían tenido una sola pelea _importante_, por ello, cuando aquella palabra se deslizó cruel entre sus deliciosos labios, no lo creyó posible. -...Yuki, yo sólo...- no le miró, simplemente le indicó la salida, apenas tomándose el tiempo de hacerlo.

-¡LÁRGATE!- la furia impresa en su voz, fuerte, capaz de matar y acariciar, le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, regresando a la engañosa seguridad de un simple muro; casi petrificado por el brillo dorado que de un momento a otro le encaró, retándolo a no irse y quedarse a averiguar lo que sucedería.

-¡NO!- enfrentada terquedad con otra igual, los ojos violetas le observaron decidido dentro de su romance, dando un paso largo hacia delante, aferrándose de nueva cuenta.

Los músculos perdieron tensión por la suave caricia, enternecida la boca que había gritado, la mueca se había convertido en una sonrisa; todo ello provocado por la necia presencia que nunca le dejaba en paz...afortunadamente. Hasta que de manera similar un gran sentimiento de pérdida absoluta se apoderó de él, alimentando las llamas que habían existido.

Alzó el brazo derecho, empujándolo nuevamente contra la pared, ahora con fuerza retenida.

Y fue todo lo que su niño necesitó, pues si había una excusa, ésta era perfecta. -_¡YUKI!- _comenzó a llorar.

-...silencio...- pidió. Aunque al parecer Shuichi no pudo comprenderlo. La súplica omitida, disfrazada de advertencia que aún no era tal, se levantó furiosa entre dientes. La mano en la cabeza, _maldita migraña_, Shindou convirtió su llanto en fuertes hipidos y casi gritos de dolor, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hasta que su capricho tuviera respuesta. -¡Urusai!-

Sólo....tenía que suceder. Tarde o temprano, el pensamiento así como la acción fue inevitable.

Alzó el brazo a la altura de su pecho, suave, preciso, tal y como si lo hubiese planeado antes. Descendió rápido, sin ser percibido, ni siquiera cuando su propio corazón dejó de latir, deteniéndose en la mirada dolida, violeta en su hermosura profunda que por momentos encontró el dorado, frío, golpeándole con quizá más fuerza que la mano que de un inesperado segundo a otro volvió a asestar en su contra.

_Madura...._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Habían sucedido unos cuantos segundos de aquella primera agresión, unos cuantos pues movimientos de su parte no hubo, y la media hora que transcurrió dejó de ser tal de similar manera en que Shuichi dejó de ser él... Únicamente dos bofetadas, con el revés que él mismo había besado aquella mañana, llenando de adoración la blanca piel que suprimiendo comentarios se había limitado a acariciarle. Aún se encontraba de rodillas, incrédulo, inmóvil, observando la puerta del estudio tras la cual Yuki había desaparecido sin más, ni las palabras o disculpas que suplicaba. La mirada aún estaba fría.

Se arrastró a gatas hasta el teléfono, colocado a un lado del sofá en el que no se veía dispuesto a dormir. Levantó el auricular inalámbrico, recobrando un poco del maltratado honor, llevándoselo al oído y presionando en silencio, de memoria y a oscuras, a tientas, marcó el teléfono de Hiro.

_Yo estaré aquí..._

Tuvo que esperar largos doce tonos, sin darse por vencido, antes de que la voz, del que se había transformado en su ángel guardián, sonara molesta del otro lado de la línea. No le impresionó, seguramente estaría dormido. No tenía nada que ver con él... _No tiene porqué afectarte._

-Moshi, moshi...- la voz se le quebró, sintiéndose vulnerable ante él, expuesto y solo dentro de su propia oscuridad.

-Hiro...yo....- no supo qué decir. Se calló, y al momento, segundos después de que se decidiera por fin, fue interrumpido. El tono fastidiado no había desaparecido. Le asustó.

-Shuichi. No tengo tiempo para esto. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio- tenía la frase, necesitaba gritarla, aún más, quería que Nakano le escuchara. Sus pupilas se expandieron al comprender que no lo haría, la garganta se le cerró y no permitió probar palabra. –¡Ah! Y...no vuelvas a llamar- su cuerpo entero se limitó a escuchar el cómo su voz desapareció, abandonando un tono eterno en el auricular, anuncio de que Hiroshi había colgado. El silencio le ahogó en la misma sala, junto al pasillo oscuro que daba a la puerta a la que no tuvo fuerzas de caminar. El dolor corroyéndole el dulce alma lo derrumbó sobre el sofá, nuevamente, pensando que quizá Yuki tenía razón y Hiroshi lo sabía de antemano: Sólo era un tonto...un niño estúpido. Aunque la idea fue dolorosa no lloró. No lo haría.

_Las lágrimas que caen, deslizándose apenas sobre tus mejillas te hacen, si acaso es posible, aún más hermoso de lo que ya eres._

**__**

****

**_Transmisión...interrumpida._**

Necesitaba hacer esto. Hace aproximadamente un mes conseguí esta maravillosa serie, tal fue mi exultación que aquel día no dormí hasta terminar de verla, y tanto es mi nuevo amor hacia Gravitation que por un momento me he olvidado de mis demás fanfics, sólo para eliminar la necesidad. Pues bien, aquí explico más cosas: "Gravity" (....no se me pudo ocurrir ningún buen nombre, disculpen) no tendrá la misma cantidad de Angst que Madness, tampoco tratará de un fuerte masoquismo como "Ídem", o bueno...no mucho. La serie me invita más a la ternura, un poco más digerible y menos dolorosa, a pesar de mi lenguaje ambiguo, la improvisación y mis constantes cambios de humor...pero, no les niego que sufrirán.

Me imagino algo como "Amarte duele" pero...aún mucho más dolor. Eso lo iré decidiendo conforme pasen los capítulos, que estoy segura no serán muchos...unos seis me parece.

Y bien, antes de que comiencen las amenazas de muerte, vuelvo a mis demás fics...y dejen review, sois muy amables en haber leído mi historia.

Fic #29

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	2. Tears

****

**Gravity******

¿Alguna vez...has amado demasiado? ¿Tanto que el estar con esa persona te lastima?  
  
Angst, yaoi  
R  
Shuichi x Yuki, Shuichi x Ryuichi 

**Amai**** Shirabe**: Has escrito el primer review a "Gravity" muchas gracias por ello, y por tus comentarios… jajajaja sí, desvelarse es una de las consecuencias de Gravitation, pero bien… el sacrificio de horas de sueño lo vale :D Ne, yo también adoro el Angst

**Usagi****-hk**: Ohayou! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, como ves no me he tardado mucho, claro que, espero que te guste el resultado , aunque este fic no sea muy angst…pero bueno, la serie invita más a la ternura ¿No lo crees? Un saludo, mil besos y cuídate :)

**Kosmus**** Kat**: Arigatô , me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de mí, ne, espero que te agrade esta continuación Besos.

**Cattu****-chan**: o.o La-li-ho!!! Aún a riesgo de sonar repetitiva, muchas gracias por tus preciosos comentarios, tanto por la redacción como por la historia. Ahora, supongo que la pareja que quieres quedará como definitiva, pero no hay nada seguro ya que todo esto es improvisado, casi los personajes me obligan ;; Hoy Yuki hizo algo muy cruel, y Shuichi se comportó extraño y Hiro casi me obliga a escribir que él y…!!! Pero bueno, no digo más, mejor léanlo, (Nabi le pasa una cubeta de palomitas) Toma, esto es mejor, no deseo que te mueras de indigestión, jajaja, prefiero que me sigas mandando tan lindos reviews…

(Nabi le pasa unos kleenex, a Amai, Usagi, Kosmus, Cattu-chan y a todos los lectores) Esto…quizá lo necesitarán.

Atentamente,  
Nabichan Saotome. _"Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a mi querida amiga Ari-chan"_

* * *

**_Reanudando transmisión…_**

**2. Tears**  
  
Conduciendo a través de las calles aprendidas de memoria, sabiendo el perfecto atajo -incluyendo la ley rota al hacerlo en sentido contrario- hacia el trabajo tanto como a su departamento, Hiroshi Nakano iba de manera peligrosa más concentrado en Shuichi que en sí mismo, aún cuando el anterior mencionado no estaba con él y fuera todavía demasiado temprano para que siquiera se hallara medianamente despierto.  
  
Quizá pensaba en él para redimir las culpas en la ingenua suposición, tonta al final, de que se sentiría menos culpable así.  
  
Frenó casi sin tiempo, derrapando mientras, apenas vislumbrando la luz roja en lo más alto del semáforo, un camión de mudanzas se interponía en su malogrado sendero accidentado, evitando con el propio vehículo, sin planearlo, que Hiro no llegara con Shuichi en ninguna otra ocasión.  
  
-¡¡IDIOTA!!- hizo caso omiso del calificativo, dejándolo desaparecer al tiempo que con una seña obscena el otro se largaba por fin; acomodó la moto en el pavimento, dirigiéndose a NG, con tiempo de sobra para llegar cinco minutos antes de la hora de entrada.  
  
Fue el sonido molesto de un claxon tras él, causante de hacerle olvidar a su querido amigo por algunos instantes, obligándolo a observar el nuevo cambio en el semáforo, detonador, dejándolo libre, acelerando la motocicleta. Y tras unos segundos, sus pensamientos volvieron a una preciosa mirada violeta llena de vida, la cual sin saberlo le hizo virar hacia la derecha, no equivocándolo de rumbo mas sí cambiando el destino. Iría a aquella tienda de galletas, cara y exclusiva, a la que Shuichi tanto le gustaba ir; y a la que ya lo había invitado con anterioridad.  
  
Y quizá, Shindou lo perdonara.  
  
·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·  
  
Había llegado tarde por casi media hora, contrario a los planes iniciales que le habían levantado con pesadumbre y razón en la mañana de la dulce cama en la que acordaba sus sueños en -no pudiendo evitarlo- extraños Shuichi.  
  
Torció una sonrisa, incomprendiendo lo que existía. Aun enamorado de Ayaka seguía pensando en Shu-chan, quizá ya fuera costumbre, o el motivo por el cual incluso estando solo se dibujaba una mueca satisfecha en los rasgos preciosos remarcados por mechones escarlata. Abrió la puerta, su mochila al hombro, una blanca caja cuadrada en la palma de la mano desocupada, vislumbrando el brillante interior del estudio. Y en medio de él, debajo de las notas que Suguru practicaba, entre susurros de una canción sin terminar, dentro del silencio menguado por la tierna voz, se hallaba su mejor amigo, un poco tras el teclado, de vez en cuando interrumpiendo sus propias frases, indicándole lo que quería que hiciera. Podía observar un poco de los labios entreabiertos musitando palabras que eran aprobadas con una sonrisa extrañada de Fujisaki ante la participación, no molesto, muy por el contrario de estarlo. Sólo ellos en la habitación.  
  
Shuichi estaba muy cerca de esconder el rostro en el cuello albino del jovencito menudo y precioso que hacía del teclado una parte de sí mismo, respirando palabras de romance oculto tras sus propias hebras rosas de cabello, sin mostrar más allá de sus labios abriendo y cerrando la puerta al paraíso.  
  
¿Cómo es que Shuichi lograba dominarlo tan pronto cantaba, cómo lo hacía con todos los demás?  
  
Entró, deslizándose sin hacer ruido, lentamente, no pudiendo ocultarlo, divertido con la imagen, aunque con cierta molestia tentadora en el inicio del estómago, y se afinó la garganta, siendo percibido sólo por Suguru, que tras dedicarle una mirada y una sonrisa pequeña en señal de bienvenida, volvió a su trabajo, cerrando los ojos, siguiendo el vaivén triste de la nueva canción, casi provocando excitación al tener al joven Shindou tras de sí y peligrosamente cerca. Fue cuando Hiro percató la mano izquierda apoyada en el hombro de Fujisaki. Demasiado.  
  
Intentó llamar su atención, aligerando la presión visible en su rostro, dibujando una sonrisa forzada que parecía perfectamente natural y tierna, y mencionó fuerte y claro su nombre, haciendo pausa en las letras de manera divertida.  
  
-S.h.u.i.c.h.i- más allá del eco de sus palabras, sobre la canción, no recibió ninguna muestra de haber sido escuchado en realidad. En el lugar donde el aludido debía pronunciar su nombre, no existía contenido dirigido a su persona.  
  
-Un poco más rápido, Suguru...- ante la, ésta ocasión, frase más subida de tono, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba por su nombre de pila? -Mmmmm...Así....- fue casi apenas dibujado con los labios, pero el tinte seco, casi hambriento de satisfacción, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.  
  
Fujisaki erró en las notas, rompiendo la música, el ambiente, y provocando que Shuichi dejara resbalar la punta de sus dedos a través de su hombro, llegando a la mitad de su brazo hasta desaparecer el contacto, alejándose.  
  
-¡Yo...lo siento Shindou-san!- dio media vuelta hacia el pelirrosa, separándose del teclado, bajo la piel lleno de un extraño rubor, excitado con una sola palabra y recibido con un mover de cabeza, lento en negación.  
  
-No te preocupes...necesitábamos un descanso- Alzó el rostro, sin que Hiroshi pudiera observarlo gracias a la intervención de Fujisaki, que insistía en su propio nerviosismo. -Lo volveremos a intentar más tarde- dio un cuarto de vuelta, dirigiéndose al ventanal del fondo, ocultando su cara nuevamente, seguido del pelirrojo que extrañado, de pie tras él ya cuando el pelirrosa había llegado a su destino, formó una mueca traviesa.  
  
-Ummm.... ¿en qué estarás pensando que no me haces caso, eh?- nada en respuesta, ni una señal de haber sido escuchado. -Shuichi... ¿es por lo de ayer?- colocó la mano diestra tras su cabeza, riendo con nerviosismo. -Es que Ayaka-chan vino a visitarme. No te dije porque ella también me sorprendió... y pues... jajajajajajaja, ella y yo...bueno, tú sabes cómo me porto cuando viene...fue por eso. Demo...- entre juegos rodeó la estrecha cintura con el brazo derecho, hasta que incluso para él fue demasiado cercano el cuerpo atractivo, haciéndolo sonrojar sin realmente reconocerlo. -...ahora ya estamos solos-  
  
Shuichi entrelazó los dedos sobre su piel, mismos que no habían percibido su cambio. Elevó un poco la mano que le abrazaba, arrastrando consigo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, mostrando su ombligo, haciéndolo acariciar la deliciosa piel bajo la sorpresa de Nakano y tras ello, lo alejó, rompiendo su abrazo, empujándolo lentamente lejos de él, sin voltearse hasta segundos después.  
  
Lo hizo con cuidado, casi como si doliera moverse, mostrando su rostro, frío e inexpresivo, sin decir nada. Obteniendo al elevar los ojos violetas opacos, una respuesta sorprendida llena de silencio, los ojos grises ribeteados comprendieron, abriéndose un poco más antes de entrecerrarse con pesadumbre, dejando en su lugar los labios que intentaron dibujar algo en el aire sin hacerlo, y el ceño bajo, en tono doloroso, arrepentido.  
  
Un ligero moretón violáceo, verduzco y rojizo, suave y contrastante con la mirada triste, ocupaba gran parte de su mejilla izquierda, así como un pequeño corte en el mismo, el reventar de la blanca piel que frágil no había soportado el brusco maltrato. -Shuichi- apenas percibió cuando se iba lejos de él, sin observarlo, hacia la salida.  
  
No...No de nuevo. ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
  
Soltó su mochila, dejó las galletas a un lado en el suelo, antes de correr tras él, ignorando la mágnum que empezó a disparar a su espalda tras unos minutos, pero no a las palabras que continuaron al silencio.  
  
-Leave him alone. No quiere hablar contigo...- un nuevo disparo rozó su cabello rojo, deteniendo cualquier intento por seguir...y desistió.  
  
·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·  
  
Aunque no por mucho tiempo, había soportado no oír la voz alegre en grito prorrumpiendo en tonterías, mencionando carcajadas que él compartía por segundos antes de dedicarle una mirada extraña, el curioso tono que hacía una pregunta insegura y que por tanto regañaba, el llano explícito...que esa vez no llegó. Shuichi no le había dedicado palabra alguna en toda la mañana, y ya iban rozando la hora de la comida, limitándose a platicar con Suguru (cosa realmente extraña) o a intercambiar comentarios con Sakano, sin recibir ni una propuesta de amenaza de parte de K, ni un regaño, trabajando perfectamente bien, pero ignorándolo de una manera personal, incluso llamándole la atención cuando, por no dejarlo de ver, se equivocaba y tenían que recomenzar con la canción.  
  
La nueva melodía que había sorprendido a todos, llena de dolor y melancolía suplicante.  
  
-No creo que sea bueno darle este toque al nuevo sencillo. Es decir, mira esto, Shuichi...la letra es demasiado triste...sin mencionar que...- dudó el productor, reacomodándose las gafas perfectamente en su lugar. -...parece hablar sobre tu relación con Eiri-san- un ligero chasquido de parte de su manager, que mientras jugueteaba a apuntarles con su mágnum, sentado en un cómodo sofá, expuso su opinión.  
  
-It's perfect! Los fans se volverán locos, y se podrían elevar las audiencias....hasta el cielo. What do you think, my friends?- dirigió la mira hacia el pelirrojo, apenas tomándose el tiempo de observar el sorprendido objetivo.  
  
-No creo que haya nada malo en la letra...es muy buena- tomó un sorbo de su refresco, observando de reojo al chico que ni siquiera se inmutó ante el sincero halago. Fue el turno de Suguru.  
  
-Lo que quiera hacer Shindou-san está bien- el aparentemente frío comentario escondió tras el rubor en sus mejillas un verdadero asentimiento. Fue correspondido por una pequeñísima sonrisa de parte del pequeño de ojos violeta.  
  
-Ok! Todo arreglado, iré haciendo los preparativos. ¡A comer!- un vitoreado aplauso ante la última frase, serpentinas y cuadritos de papel de colores de ninguna parte cayeron sobre el grupo, al tiempo de ponerse de pie y disponerse a salir.  
  
·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·  
  
No lo había visto desde la escena de la noche pasada, ignorando así las consecuencias de sus actos, o siquiera si el chico no estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como para alarmarse. Dios....Eiri ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho.  
  
Había quebrantado su paciencia, gritando agudamente su nombre, afianzándose de su cuello y cintura, rodeándolo, demostrando cuánto le amaba... y ese fue exactamente el problema, sentirse feliz con el escandaloso baka que tenía como amante, amarlo, dejar de escribir, ser demandado. De algún desconocido modo, tomando como referencia una estúpida salida que ahora no encontraba, lo odiaba por hacerlo feliz, obligarlo a amar su inocente existencia, provocando que ya no existiera nada más que su cabello rosa, ojos extraños, sonrisa preciosa y labios deseables que a cada segundo le exasperaban con monólogos que incluían respuesta a cada una de sus interrogantes, no necesitando siquiera que le pusiera atención. Pero lo hacía fingiendo que escribía, terminando por teclear con rapidez su nombre una y otra vez durante largo rato antes de, sin mucha ceremonia, callarlo a besos y hacerle el amor de manera exquisita, envolviendo los jadeos entre sus labios, y si acaso rebasaban el límite del cielo, o si acaso era demasiado su deseo, él le obligaba a....  
  
Debo dejar de pensar en ti.  
  
No había dormido en toda la noche, siquiera salido del estudio, limitándose a que los cigarros tras una sola calada se consumieran en el cenicero, escribiendo rápidamente, esforzándose al máximo, obligándose a canalizar el deseo de ir a ver a Shuichi a través de sus letras, sin quererlo logrando con su maltrato, inspiración para el dolor descrito en la novela. Pero al despuntar el alba su pelirrosa ya no se hallaba ahí.  
  
Dio cuenta de su error, del cual se disculparía tan pronto su baka volviera a casa.  
  
Porque lo haría, ¿no?  
  
·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·  
  
Camisa blanca de mangas largas, tres botones abiertos, rozando la formalidad; pantalón de mezclilla negra, una cinta gruesa del mismo color oscuro, amarrada a su muñeca izquierda dos veces antes de que aún así bordes de ella cayeran un poco, dándole el toque desenfadado, pero aún así, demasiado serio para tratarse de él.  
  
_Madura..._  
  
Se había disculpado con sus amigos de tener que resolver unos asuntos pendientes antes de asistir al comedor, tomando el camino largo, revolviéndose entre los pasillos perfectamente conocidos hasta dar dos vueltas alrededor de los estudios principales de grabación, ir a las escaleras aledañas a los ascensores, bajar cada uno de los peldaños con tal parsimonia como pesadumbre, aspirando cada suspiro solitario que quebraba sus defensas. Él no quería ser así.  
  
Pero se había vuelto loco en su desesperación por complacer. Furioso con todo, incluidas las personas que amaba. Intentando ser algo que no era, querían que fuera, y odiaba. ¿Madurar? No entendía el significado del término. ¿Qué era? ¿Sonreír menos? ¿Cambiar sus gustos, de vestir, hablar, reír? Dejar de ser un niño, lo que le caracterizaba como Shuichi Shindou, quizá...dejar de ser feliz.  
  
No pudo evitar llegar al comedor en el segundo piso, pidiendo una ensalada tan pronto se paró al mostrador. La sonriente señora que le atendió borró todo rastro de alegría por verlo...y extrañada tomó su orden muy lejana de las hamburguesas y helados habituales, entregándosela en la charola de plata tras unos breves minutos. Un simple "gracias" que no supo a nada, una sonrisa forzada al dar la media vuelta, vislumbrando las múltiples mesas redondas para ocho personas. Y tras muchas insistencias de parte de los integrantes de Bad Luck, en el centro del todo, se sentó a su lado, en completo silencio, sosteniendo el tenedor entre sus dedos antes de comenzar a comer, tal y como lo haría de no estar ahí.  
  
La plática que siempre comenzaba con su preciosa voz, no lo hizo esta ocasión, dejando todo en un escalofriante abismo. Hasta que minutos después fue inevitable.  
  
-¡¡Shu-chan!!- la mueca de alegría que por instantes apareció en sus rasgos, el cual fue razón de esperanza para sus compañeros absortos en únicamente él, desapareció con igual rapidez; cambiándose por la melancólica tranquilidad, el frío violeta y sus labios en un rictus serio que no correspondieron el feliz mencionar de su nombre. Bajó los cubiertos antes tomados, a un lado de su plato y elevando un poco la cabeza dejó que Ryuichi se colgara de su cuello, arrastrándolo consigo hacia el suelo, donde el fuerte golpe contra mármol puro no importó y quedó inmóvil, en espera de que terminara el encuentro. Sus brazos se hallaban extendidos a cada costado, con los ojos cerrados escuchando las palabras, sin tocar por sí mismo el cuerpo perfecto tan parecido a él. No supo sobre lo que hablaba, si acaso le recriminaba el no haber pasado más tiempo con él el día de ayer, o si comentaba algo acerca de Kumagoro o del nuevo sencillo que estaban preparando, si quería verlo de nuevo, sólo apenas observaba los labios moverse rápidamente, y unos ojos azules llenos de inocencia embriagarlo de felicidad, sin que esto fuese visible más allá de un ligero brillo en la mirada violeta antes de desaparecer. -... ¿Verdad, Shu-chan?-  
  
Asintió.  
  
El otro chico se sentó a horcadas sobre su cuerpo, moviendo a Kumagoro de un lado a otro como si estuviera vivo, hablando por él, con la voz inventada para el tierno peluche, festejando no supo qué, sin percatar que estaba demasiado absorto en el silencio concebido por la mente herida, donde nada más que el dolor podía existir, como para escuchar.  
  
Sólo fue horas después, ignorando toda pregunta acerca de su extraño comportamiento, fingiendo que el desplante de Hiro no importaba pero sin hablar con él, únicamente trabajando a base de su mejor esfuerzo, esperando el momento que afortunadamente llegó. Despidiéndose con un pequeño "Hasta mañana", con la mochila en sus hombros y la misma actitud, salió corriendo, bajando las escaleras, forzándose a mantenerse de pie gracias al recuerdo de Eiri, aunque éste mismo le destrozara las felices memorias, abandonando un aura de incertidumbre que se negaba a aceptar.  
  
No, Yuki le amaba...incluso si jamás lo hubiese dicho.  
  
Y el golpe de ayer no era símbolo de una emoción contraria, había sido solamente un movimiento demasiado fuerte sin la intención de lastimar, un descuido, un error sin interés; y él estaría bien después de madurar...quizá, con el tiempo, lograse que su querido rubio le mencionara ese par de palabras que suplicaba entre besos....  
  
Mantuvo el rápido ritmo, esquivando los coches que se colocaban en su camino, doblando esquinas, caminando largos tramos, tomando atajos, empujando a quien se pusiera enfrente, al que quisiera intervenir. Sin observar el paisaje de multitud que danzaba frente a sus ojos absortos en un recuerdo, representando a un fantasma sin propósito mayor que el que esperaba esclavizarlo.  
  
En un elegante restaurante cercano a la ruta que había optado por seguir, la más rápida dentro de su complejidad, un chico conocido miraba fijamente los amplios ventanales bajo la luz del sol ocultándose, esperando a que su cita llegara. Nervioso en ocasiones, de minuto en minuto cambiaba de posición en su asiento frente a la mesa, arreglándose un poco el cabello, colocando después las manos entrelazadas sobre el blanco mantel, en ocasiones alzando la copa de agua sin tomar de ella más allá de un pequeño sorbo, remojándose los labios, concentrándose en una flor a un lado de una cajita de finos chocolates, instantáneamente virando a la entrada cuando le parecía que llegaba. Suspirando preocupado al no ser así.  
  
Observó al conejito sentado a su lado, comentando con él que ya había tardado una hora, pero mantenía la fe.  
  
Rebuscaba entre la gente, asegurándose no haber errado de asiento, preguntando a los meseros acerca de ello, dándoles su descripción, pidiendo elegante en tono le avisaran si lo veían.  
  
-No, Kumagoro. No. Él dijo que vendría, él dijo que sí hace rato, a la hora de la comida, aceptó que la comida que encarga Touma-kun es horrible, asintió cuando le pedí viniera conmigo...- observó al peluche que parecía recriminarle. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No nos iremos...no tardará en llegar. Seguro que K-san no lo dejó salir temprano, su móvil se ha quedado sin batería...mmmm, o tal vez me equivoqué de restaurante, él no halló la dirección... ¡Quizá le sucedió algo terrible!- cambió su timbre a uno más infantil, tomando al conejo entre sus brazos, mordiendo su orejita y fingiendo lágrimas, antes de, y con un suspiro, dejarlo caer a sus piernas, enfrentándose a la realidad. -Quizá...simplemente Shu-chan se arrepintió de venir- se puso en pie, tomó sus cosas, la caja de chocolates, la flor, su Kumagoro, y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, donde el gerente se encontraba platicando con unos clientes, y tras esperar se despidiera de ellos, añadió con seriedad. -Por favor, si viene Shindou Shuichi...díganle que estuve aquí. De todas formas, regresaré un poco más tarde-  
  
-Por supuesto joven Sakuma-san- una reverencia amable, resuelta por un asentimiento en son de gracias y Ryuichi desapareció tras la puerta.  
  
_-...por eso irás conmigo y con Kumagoro, a las 6:00 de la tarde al restaurante que está frente al Cine Tokân... ¿verdad, Shu-chan?-  
  
Asintió.  
  
-¿Oíste eso, Kumagoro? ¡Tenemos una cita con Shu-chan!_  
  
·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·  
  
No estaba molesto, lejano se hallaba ese sentimiento hacia el travieso pelirrosa, pero no podía dejar de lanzar insultos en su contra, en la forma en que le había ilusionado sólo para dejarlo plantado...sin un trozo de recuerdo para descansar con él en la noche, contra el suave almohadón que recibiría sus murmullos incomprensibles, donde Kumagoro no existía y su faceta infantil no podía ayudarle a ocultar la realidad. Así que, entre pasos inconscientes y a la vez siendo estos, resultado de la previa diatriba, se encontró muy pronto frente a la casa del escritor.  
  
Subió las escalones que le separaban de la vivienda, con su conejito fuertemente agarrado de ambas manos, preparando en su mente alocada las palabras perfectas, aquellas que lograrían -como siempre lo hacían- la mueca de culpa con la que Shuichi no podía negarse a nada. Bajo sus mechones castaños no le costó ni un respiro cambiar su expresión por una más afable, no la furiosa decisión, retrasando un poco más la actuación cuando alzando una patita del conejo tocó al timbre dos pausadas veces.  
  
-Shhh, Kumagoro, no hagas tanto ruido...- un golpe se oyó fuerte del otro lado de la puerta, como de un libro al descender contra la mesita de noche, dando por terminada la (hasta ese momento) civilizada conversación, para dar inicio a la verdadera pelea. -...creo que no llegamos en un buen momento- se vio tentado a irse para dar un poco de intimidad...pero en ese instante la puerta fue abierta. -¡¡Shu...!!- unos suaves dedos se amoldaron a sus labios entreabiertos, callándolo. La sutil caricia que fue su contacto le hizo estremecer. La mano izquierda del pelirrosa en su boca, la otra sosteniéndole la mano, le condujeron hipnotizado al interior de la casa, antes de con susurros dar una breve explicación.  
  
-Sakuma-san...esto...ehhh...pasa, pero no hagas mucho ruido. Yuki está enojado conmigo...- la presión en sus labios se aligeró hasta desaparecer, tomando esto como permiso de continuar.  
  
-¿Enojado? Pero...- y la caricia, aquella que su piel exigía, regresó. Se quedó callado. Por tenerlo así...dejaría de hablar y cantar.  
  
-Por favor, Sakuma-san- la súplica abandonada de toda la alegría, los ojos nuevamente brillando pero ahora con tristeza, y el moretón (cuya razón no se atrevió a preguntar) en su mejilla izquierda, no eran dirigidos para el pequeño niño detrás del cual se escondía, y asintió. Al parecer no se trataba de un juego. -Gracias- sus labios fueron liberados, sólo para ser conducido en completo silencio (y tras haberse quitado los tenis) a la sala, entrelazados sus dedos en un claro signo de confianza y amistad. Él se sentó en uno de los extremos del mullido sofá, pero Shuichi encontró la mesita de noche mucho más cómoda, justo frente a él, donde podían estar cara a cara. -¿Quieres café y galletas?- musitó en voz muy baja el pelirrosa, acercándose para ser escuchado.  
  
-¡¡Hai...!!- bajó su tono de inmediato, cerrando los labios y sellándolos de forma infantil, como si corriera un zipper, diera dos vueltas a un cerrojo y tirara al mar la pequeña llave inexistente. Y esto, por momentos hizo a su amigo sonreír.  
  
Para su sorpresa ya todo estaba preparado justo a un lado sobre una charola de plata, una jarra de humeante café, dos tazas, azucarera, leche en una graciosa tacita, un par de servilletas, dos cucharitas y un plato lleno de galletas que eran exquisitas a la vista y lo serían al gusto.  
  
-Se lo iba a ofrecer a Yuki pero...- forzó una sonrisa, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas, agachando un poco la cabeza antes de continuar en voz aún más baja. -...no sé porqué. Él nunca quiere y yo sólo...- dudó antes de continuar, recobrando la conciencia de su compañía, alzando el rostro y virando hacia los aperitivos, sirviendo la infusión. -No importa...tú estás aquí- tras un largo silencio cómodo, siguiendo las instrucciones del castaño, mitad leche mitad café, una de azúcar, y preparándose el suyo un poco más dulce aún, entre susurros de agradecimiento y pláticas banales, tomando el rico tentempié, el tema surgió.  
  
-¿Dónde las compraste? ¡Están tan ricas!- esto último fue añadido con emoción, mordiendo la patita de Kumagoro, y con un pequeño puchero en el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.  
  
-Hiro...intentando pedir perdón. Las metió en mi mochila poco antes de salir...- recordó con aún más tristeza, no había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones al "accidentalmente" tropezar con su mochila, tardándose un poco en ponerse de pie. Al observar a su compañero, quien lucía el perfecto significado a la confusión, en un punto muerto entre la madurez y su infancia, sonrió, de igual manera forzada, antes de volver a acercarse y susurrar. -Nos peleamos...eso es todo...pasará- subió los hombros un instante, añadiendo nula preocupación a sus palabras y, viéndose bajo la incómoda inspección de Sakuma, decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- dejó la taza a un lado, sentándose más al borde de la mesa, inclinándose, estrechando el poco espacio que existía entre ellos; lo que hizo al otro reparar en su cercanía, conteniéndose por no saltar encima de él, en aquellos abrazos posesivos que ya no eran más un juego. Agachó la mirada, concentrándose en los ojos violeta que le sonreían, a pesar de la tristeza refulgiendo (imperceptiblemente) en su cuerpo entero, y sin saber realmente porqué lo hacía de aquel modo, dándose cuenta de haber olvidado el propósito, empezó.  
  
-Te estuve esperando- de igual forma dejó la taza a un lado, dedicándose a acariciar lentamente los suaves mechones del extraño rosa, esperando una explicación, sumido en la inusitada madurez. -Pero no llegaste- no era recriminación, pero quería saber qué había sido tan importante como para evitar su reunión. El otro no comprendió palabra de lo que decía, ladeando un poco la cabeza en un gesto tierno que no le logró ablandar el corazón, sino por el contrario lo endureció, rompiéndolo más. -¿Recuerdas? Nos quedamos de ver a las seis frente al Cine Tokân...- sonrió forzado, antes de continuar sarcásticamente, como si tal cosa fuese imposible. -Pareciera que no me estabas escuchando- la mirada que le rehuyó fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para desaparecer su sonrisa. -Oh...- apretó los puños apoyados en sus piernas cruzadas, logrando un color blancuzco en los nudillos de tal fuerza que utilizaba en contenerse. Intentó no parecer demasiado decepcionado, pero era tarde.  
  
_Traición._  
  
Él también viró el rostro hacia cualquier otro lado. Indignado. -Entonces, si no me escuchas, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie, (aunque no tanto a irse), pero a mitad del camino Shindou cedió, cayendo de rodillas al tiempo que tomándolo de la cintura le obligaba a tomar asiento nuevamente. Y al final, tras demasiados segundos así, fue él mismo quien rompió el silencio. -¿Ya no me quieres, Shu-chan?- era un chantaje, lo sabía, uno de los más conocidos que existía, pero siempre funcionaba en el inocente chico. -¿Verdad? ¿Es eso? ¿Ya no me quieres?- aún así, sumido en su auto impuesto papel, se llevó ambas manos a la frente, por sí mismo apretando unos cuantos mechones entre sus dedos, en lo que parecería desesperación. Y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, la voz en grito como un verdadero niño de 3 años.  
  
Shuichi se paralizó, producto de las continuas lágrimas dedicadas a él, intentó calmarlo colocando una mano sobre el cabello castaño, pero tan pronto hubo comenzado su caricia Sakuma aumentó el ritmo de sus pequeños gritos, alejándose, moviendo la cabeza en una rápida negación.  
  
-Yo...- no había querido hacerle daño. Y le quería. Pero no pudo decirlo. -Por favor...ya no...- la voz rota se dejó ver forzada entre los murmullos que alcanzaban a salir temblorosos de sus labios, atragantado con un dolor jamás desahogado. Pudo oír nuevamente un golpe contra el escritorio...y la voz de la persona que amaba atravesó las paredes del estudio y el pasillo, entregándole una realista amenaza que no estuvo en su verdad.  
  
_-¡SHUICHI, YA CÁLLATE!-_ otro golpe, ahora más fuerte, y ésta vez se hizo a un lado en una reacción inconsciente, doliéndole nuevamente la piel lastimada de su mejilla, con un fuerte calor en ella, como si Eiri le hubiese golpeado nuevamente. Se llevó la mano al rostro, escuchando a Yuki ponerse de pie, lográndolo a pesar de los continuos lloriqueos del cantante. -_COMO NO TE CALLES...AHORA....-_ gritando sin saber que del otro lado, él comprendía.  
  
La aceptación llegó de golpe junto con aquellas lágrimas deslizándose suaves a través del rostro querido, casi como si llorara por él, lo que no había sido capaz de hacer. La herida se encontró abierta de un momento a otro, fresca y caliente, y él se hallaba en medio de la oscuridad, de rodillas, perdido, con el auricular entre las manos temblorosas, intentando hablar con Hiroshi.  
  
Y Sakuma-san..._su Dios_...estaba llorando por él.  
  
-No llores...- el tono ahogado, poco audible llegó a los oídos de Ryuichi. -...por favor...- le vio abalanzarse hacia él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, haciéndolo sobresaltar y callar a la vez, con la cabeza en sus piernas, recargado, cerrando los ojos que entre tanta fuerza lograban deshacerse en lágrimas, sin que la renuencia a dejarse llevar por infantiles comportamientos sirviera. -...por favor perdóname...- comenzó a llorar con fuerza, ahogando las palabras contra él, repitiendo constantemente. -...no estaba poniendo atención, es que hoy...- no iba a decirlo, sería como defraudar a Yuki. Era su secreto. -...yo...no...- interrumpió las palabras, rompiendo en fuertes gemidos de dolor, aliviando con ellos su propia garganta suplicando gritar.  
  
Del otro lado del cuarto, recién salido del estudio y sin que ninguno de los dos percatara su presencia, Eiri estaba de pie, observando con recelo la escena, en espera de que alguien aclarara razones. Principalmente de la comprometedora posición, aquella que esperaba (de manera inconsciente) Shuichi sólo utilizara con él. Los brazos rodeando la cintura querida, la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.  
  
Ryuichi no sabía que decir, de alguna forma u otra, sentía que el llanto incontrolable del pequeño no era del todo su culpa. Y a decir verdad, jamás le había visto llorar de esa manera, tan...cruda. Siempre habían sido juegos, caprichos, expresiones de rostro, el grito desesperado por atención, desquitar ira, pero...de esa si la vida le fuera en ello, dudaba muchas personas le conocieran. Colocó la mano izquierda sobre el cabello rosa, recorriéndolo suavemente entre sus dedos con una caricia; la diestra sobre su espalda, calmándolo, abrazándolo un poco mientras se apoyaba un poco a su vez, mientras las manos antes en su cintura se deslizaban lentamente arriba, recorriendo su espalda, logrando un fuerte escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.  
  
Iba a pronunciar con suavidad su nombre, pero otro se le adelantó, cambiando el tono a demandante.  
  
-Shuichi- el cuerpo entre sus manos se tensó, liberándose de inmediato, retrocediendo y escapando; y visiblemente rompiendo el corazón, chocando contra la mesita casi volcando el contenido de tal, hasta agachar la cabeza en arrepentimiento, silenciando casi por completo. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tapándola dos veces para hacerse callar, pues de otra forma le parecía imposible. -Entra en el estudio- si iba a oponerse Ryuichi no lo supo, inmediatamente Shu se puso en pie y casi corriendo, evitando a ambos, a cualquier obstáculo en su camino, se metió en dicha habitación.  
  
Se puso en pie, abandonando su carácter amable al adoptar la perfecta composición del desafío, preguntándose internamente lo que sucedía entre esos dos. Su querido amigo estaba demasiado extraño para su gusto, desde la ropa hasta la mirada vacía, demasiada seriedad y mentiras para tratarse de él. Al despegar sus labios, consciente del interrogatorio que le haría hasta conseguir la suficiente información, Eiri le interrumpió, frío, cruel, indicándole de esa forma que no era bienvenido. -...lárgate- dio media vuelta, sin darle mayor importancia, antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta que lo había hecho su amante, la cual cerró con suavidad. Del otro lado Ryuichi fue hacia la salida tras tomar sus cosas, la mochila y a Kumagoro, colocándose los zapatos, dispuesto a irse y dejar zanjado el asunto hasta que el pelirrosa quisiera decir algo; pero la curiosidad le hizo volver sobre sus pasos antes de lo previsto, dejando la puerta abierta, siendo cauteloso, de regreso, un poco más allá de la prudencia. Se estuvo en pie frente al estudio, escuchando. -¿Le has dicho?- frío, amenazante.  
  
-...no- inmediatamente después se oyó el golpear contra el librero, un pequeño quejido que fue acompañado de la voz ahogada del cantante. -...es la verdad, no le he dicho a nadie-  
  
-¿Y Nakano?- sonó sarcástico, no le creía en absoluto. Un nuevo golpe, varios libros cayeron.  
  
-¡No! ...por favor...Yuki...-  
  
-No te creo- un grito amortiguado, el golpear del escritorio (el arrastrar de este) contra un cuerpo, pudo escuchar incluso el leve 'click' del cerrar de la laptop y cuando se apartaron diversas cosas sin nombre.  
  
-¡Yuki, para! ¡No quiero!- Aprovechó el pequeño alboroto para abrir la puerta, empujarla un poco hasta vislumbrar el interior del cuarto, hacia su izquierda se hallaban los dos. -...no le he dicho a nadie- el pequeño yacía medio desnudo sobre el escritorio, pataleando infructuosamente contra Eiri, evitando que le quitara del todo la ropa, al mismo tiempo intentando cerrar las piernas, lo cual le estaba costando un severo trabajo con su novio de por medio. Le golpeó varias veces en el pecho, acertando a empujarlo hasta tirarlo al suelo, pero al mismo tiempo se vio liberado del pantalón y la ropa interior, con la camisa desabrochada y deslizándose fuera de uno de sus hombros; sin importarle su aspecto bajó del escritorio, corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
Pudo ver su rostro aterrorizado, mismo que no lo vislumbró a él por tener los ojos cegados en lágrimas. Y se halló clavado al suelo, observando como Yuki halaba al joven contra el librero, golpeándolo dos veces contra los volúmenes hasta que se estuvo quieto y dejó de luchar. Eiri parecía calmado, mas, contrario a las expectativas, le hizo volver al escritorio, recargándolo con burda venganza de la necia resistencia, quitándole sin sensualidad ni delicadeza, la camisa blanca, desechada al suelo. Los brazos sosteniendo su peso, de espaldas a él.  
  
Desató la cinta color negro que Shuichi llevaba aún en la mano izquierda, tomando cada extremo acarició la piel blanca, refulgente en su belleza, subiéndola a través del brazo, con delicadeza, sobre su hombro, haciendo ligera presión en su cuello, halando con fuerza, tiñendo de cierto sadismo la escena; haciéndole entreabrir los labios en busca de oxígeno, reclamando el poco aire de ahogados sollozos, callados por la boca fina que le besó, buscando en la húmeda cavidad el sabor de alguien más.  
  
El no encontrarlo pareció aún así no satisfacerlo.  
  
Le permitió luchar en su contra en una guerra que ya estaba ganada, intentar aligerar la presión prohibiéndolo de aire. Aprovechó la distracción, regalándole un fuerte mordisco en la comisura derecha. -¡Iteeeee!- presionó un poco más, ya casi lo lograba. Un segundo después consiguió que sus dientes se vieran dentro de la carne, saboreando la sangre que empezó a brotar, alejándose un poco. La aparente calma se vio convertida en una sucesión de gemidos dolorosos, que a su vez, cada que la inconsciencia le forzaba a separar los labios, abría más la herida, dejando palpitante la zona lastimada y formando con rasgaduras el tétrico silencio cubierto de lágrimas. La cinta que había estado jugueteado cruelmente sobre su piel, se deslizó a sus labios entreabiertos jadeando en el afán de otra realidad, y amarrada firme tras su cabeza la mordaza vio finalizada su utilidad, manchándose con la sangre que en finos hilillos caía, y las lágrimas deslizándose con resignación a través del rostro herido por sus propios actos, sabiendo que aún, cuando todo finalizara, el amor por Yuki se hallaría intacto.  
  
Entornó los ojos, apenas vislumbrando algo a su alrededor que no fueran lágrimas.  
  
Lo que más dolía es que Eiri apenas lo había tocado.  
  
·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·  
  
Arqueó la espalda, permitiéndose abrir los ojos velados en lágrimas, haciendo tal movimiento y esfuerzo por soportar las profundas, enérgicas y rápidas embestidas, que de poder, el doloroso gemido controlado por la mordaza se hubiera exteriorizado en gritos capaces de hacer jirones su garganta. La bonita mirada violeta se hallaba brillante, cubierta de gotas saladas que tras sostenerse con el último esfuerzo, eran rotas por un sentimiento mayor a la pérdida, siendo derramadas, en espera de que sanaran las heridas que lloraban.  
  
Eiri de igual forma no estaba en absoluto cómodo, pues intercalado con el enfermizo placer se hallaba el dolor de la tensa estrechez envolviendo su miembro; en tanto se hacía de fuerzas para halar, empujando las caderas contrarias casi por completo, a punto de romper su unión, sólo para con un agresivo movimiento regresar al ardiente interior, valiéndose de toda su frialdad para no quejarse en absoluto. Sumado a ello, el rápido ritmo, la nula lubricación; no se veía capaz de soportar demasiado. Y el arrepentimiento surgió. Pero faltaba poco, no podía dar marcha atrás y mostrar que sus decisiones carecían de fundamento. Se dejó vencer, intentando olvidar, tal y como lo había hecho con el resto de sus relaciones...antes de la llegada de Shuichi. Desquitando con el cuerpo debajo un rencor que no le pertenecía.  
  
Minutos después todo terminó.  
  
La herida había llegado muy profundo, demasiado lejos, más allá de la sangre escurriendo de los labios del pequeño, o la que lloraba su interior. Simplemente dejando la marca que Eiri había ansiado por permanecer, y la razón por la cual realmente esto había empezado.  
  
_Shuichi__ era suyo._  
  
·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·  
  
Sus piernas no le sostuvieron por mucho tiempo, rindiéndose, haciéndose daño, intentando mantenerse del oxígeno envuelto en dolor. De rodillas. Tras breves instantes, oculto bajo sus mechones rosas alborotados, cayó hacia atrás, afortunadamente sin saber más de sí, siendo sostenido por Yuki.  
  
Le retiró la mordaza suavemente, contradiciendo la maldad que le había nublado, viéndose en Shuichi. Siendo Kitazawa por una ocasión. Agachó el rostro, besándolo, antes de que la caricia de sus labios rondara hasta la comisura derecha, misma que tras terminada comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. Tomándolo entre brazos le llevó al sillón negro en el que a veces le dejaba dormir mientras escribía, depositándolo con suavidad antes de tomar la cobija (perfectamente doblada en uno de los costados) y cubrir con ella su desnudez.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, se arregló la ropa con propiedad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir con la novela sin terminar. Sin embargo, lo primero que capturó su mirada le sorprendió (gesto que no pasó del todo desapercibido), y no le permitió. Sakuma Ryuichi estaba en la habitación, con su tierno conejito asido entre los brazos, con tal fuerza que temblaba, conteniéndose, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida, con cierto sadismo oculto en el brillo azul contrastante.  
  
El cantante viró hacia su igual, observándolo largamente, enfurecido. Entreabrió los labios, cuidando que las palabras para Eiri deslizándose a través de ellos fuesen perfectamente audibles, aunque sin mayor sentimiento que la convicción. Al salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el dolor hasta ese instante manipulado en fuerza se convirtió en lágrimas de igual forma interminables, sintiéndose un maldito cobarde por no asesinar a Eiri teniendo la perfecta excusa para hacerlo, ya no sólo que se tratara del novio de su querido pelirrosa; pero de haberlo hecho Shuichi no lo perdonaría, y no tendría fuerzas ni motivos para seguir. Durante todo el camino hacia su casa, en el taxi que había tomado, no dejó ni por un segundo de llorar, sin importarle que el conductor le observara con empatía, o le preguntara a cada calle sobre su estado, y una vez que estuvo en su cuarto se desplomó sobre la cama, sollozando en gritos su nombre, pidiendo perdón por lo que no había hecho.  
  
_"Esto me lo pagarás..."_

* * *

**Transmisión...interrumpida.  
**  
¡No, no me maten! Si lo hacen no podré escribir los siguientes capítulos (que prometen ser más suaves), y no podrán saber lo que pasó con Shu-chan, o lo que significan las palabras de Ryuichi, o las consecuencias de los actos de Eiri, o los de Hiro. Sé que estoy siendo un poco mala con los personajes, pero por favor, permanezcan pacientes, esto mejorará. Si me quieren insultar por lo que hice (aunque lo suavicé lo más posible), háganlo, pero por lo menos...sigan leyendo.  
  
No les había dicho pero, bueno, sólo el primer capítulo estaba planeado, todo lo demás es improvisado. (Lo digo por si a veces les parezco cruel, es cosa del momento). ¡Ah! Y esta historia nació bajo las influencias de "Santa Sabina".  
  
En fin, me voy corriendo, antes de que los balazos que oigo venir, la bomba atómica que amenaza con estallar en mi casa, y los virus que ya parecen llegar, me alcancen. ¡Pero escríbanme! 18 Octubre 2004  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good"  
  
Atentamente,  
Nabichan Saotome. 


	3. Difficult times

**Gravity**

¿Alguna vez has amado demasiado? ¿Tanto, que el estar con esa persona te lastima?

Angst, lemon slash

PG 13

Shuichi x Yuki, Shuichi x Ryuichi

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

**Iori**: Ohayou!! Gracias por tomarte la gran molestia de escribirme :D por tus felicitaciones (Tanto de las historias como de mi cumple ) y por el animo que me das, lo cual es mas que importante para seguir adelante :) Aquí tienes (Quince dias atrasado) el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste. Muchos besos y nos vemos luego!!! D

**Cattu****-Chan**: Mala, mala niña P Como crees que a Ryuichi le haya gustado? Jum…. No, de haber hecho algo Shu-chan no se lo hubiese agradecido, todavía esta un poco trastornado. Y no eres la única que piensa asi, yo se los hubiera arrancado, pero ya que, así es la trama, y aunque al principio lo iba a salvar, terminaría exactamente como no quieres que termine (Ni yo tampoco), así que tendremos que aguantarnos un poquito mas. Ah y muchas gracias por escribirme :)

**Maika**** Yugi**: Me alegra que sigas mis historias con tanta insistencia aunque bueno, esta vez exagere espantosamente con el tiempo que tarde en actualizar (Ahorita no tengo Internet) Y Shu-chan se va a quedar con… ups, no puedo decirte, jo, porque realmente no lo se maldita improvisación. Un beso y arigato :D

**Malen**a: Muchas gracias por todo, por este review, por el de "AD", por que te encanten ambas historias :D y tb por "Idem" (Yo tb pienso que Ronnie es precioso xD) Jo, genio, mente creadora, pero me tarde la vida en hacer este capitulo, para que al final no me convenciera el final Ya que, tendré que compensarlos con los siguientes caps :)

Nota: La canción escrita párrafos adelante, "Temblando", pertenece a "Hombres G" les recomiendo escucharla.

a) Mi laptop, Krilanselo (donde escribía), pasó a mejor vida TT Tuve que mudarme a otra computadora.

b) Ya casi termino el capitulo 16 de "Amarte duele"

c) Gracias por todo y muchos besos :X

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

****

**3. Difficult times**

_¿Alguna vez...has amado demasiado?_

_¿Tanto que el estar con esa persona te lastima?_

El corazón se desbordaba en pequeñas lágrimas que él no veía (y si lo hacía no le importaban), llorar durante horas enteras, en noches completas, días sin pensar en algo que no fuese su nombre, era absolutamente ínfimo a comparación de la forma desesperada en que le amaba, y cuánto sufrimiento le hacía pasar principalmente en esa clase de noches.

La clase en que le humillaba a un grado indignante, en el que cualquier otro se hubiese quitado la vida, o en mejores -y muy acertados- casos se hubiera ido. Pero no él, no Shuichi Shindou. No quien quizá había errado de persona al enamorarse, que ahora pagaba la equivocación.

_...no puedo recordar momento en que tú no estés._

_Tus rasgos elegantes, los ojos dorados, el pecho firme, albino, de un hombre al igual que yo...la frialdad en cada uno de tus movimientos apasionados calculados para hacerme sufrir en compañía de las palabras que nunca mencionas. Sostengo los mechones rubios de tu cabello en un desesperado movimiento, rogando que continúes besándome todo el tiempo._

_'Si no hablas, bésame, tócame, hazme. Dame excusas para tejer la mentira "Te amo", que fingiré ha surgido de tus labios...'_

_Alto, fuerte, precioso, ángel caído, eres lo que yo no soy. Y quizá por eso te amo. Mi querido escritor, forma mentiras para mí. Engáñame, pues la venda va cayendo de mis ojos... Amárrala fuerte, envuelve la mordaza a través de la herida abierta. No quiero gritar. Pues si grito querré la respuesta negada a tus labios. No me hagas ver la realidad, te suplico. Miente, di que me quieres...pero no me digas la verdad. Calla...detente...no me hagas cada golpe que das...abro los ojos._

_Tus ojos fríos... ¿Es que acaso algún momento he vivido sin ti?_

Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió la herida en su mejilla, tiritando el nuevo golpe sellando el anterior. Sentado en la cama matrimonial que en aquellas horas sólo existió para él, no observó el momento en que la noche comenzaba a morir, mientras recorría una y otra vez la piel lastimada, corroyendo con los fríos dedos la pronta cicatrización.

-Baka- pronunció sumido aún en la oscuridad, relamiendo su sangre de los labios rotos. -Baka- cerró los ojos, mordiendo la comisura derecha de su boca, temblando ante el dolor que tensó sus músculos, mientras que, calmando la respiración acelerada, nuevamente llamaba a aquel apelativo que Yuki había ideado para él. Afinó su garganta lastimada, imaginando que él le llamaba...que era él quien rompía sus labios en un fuerte mordisco, y así mismo las manos ligeramente bronceadas que recorrían su rostro, parte de su cuello, se volvían más largas, blancas y frías, viajando a través de la única sábana que cubría su desnudez, haciéndolo estremecer al tiempo de juguetear con su vientre.

Shuichi abrió las piernas, menguando con su fantasía el dolor entre ellas, de haber sido penetrado con demasiada rudeza, acariciando sus muslos, en tanto era en su mente la voz de Yuki quien le nombraba "idiota", mordiendo sus labios humedecidos en placer, que al tiempo de recorrer su erección, se entreabrieron y dejaron aquel nombre surgir. -_Sigue...Yuki-_

Y otro día llegó...

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Pantalón de cuero rojo ajustado a sus eternas piernas, tenis brillantes del mismo color, agujetas blancas. Una ombliguera negra de tirantes gruesos, para terminar el toque una gabardina blanca delineando su deseable figura. Se observó al espejo, satisfecho con el resultado. Sin embargo al observar al Shuichi del otro lado del espejo, el cruel reflejo de sí mismo, la sonrisa momentánea desapareció.

En su mejilla izquierda se hallaban remarcados dos golpes, uno de horas reciente, pocos minutos antes de que Eiri le tomara de nuevo, forzándolo contra la cabecera de la cama. La comisura derecha de sus labios estaba rota, si bien la carne desgarrada a su lado presentaba una fuerte mordida mal disimulada por una boca que tomó su sangre; tal herida se hallaba bordeada por un color violáceo comenzando a cicatrizar. La canción de Morfeo no había logrado arrullarlo tras recuperar la conciencia, la sombra de tal se hallaba bajo sus ojos grandes, bonitos, opacos, que habían perdido toda la fuerza y voluntad; se hallaban rojizos, pues las lágrimas no éndose del hermoso ángel que no comprendía la verdad.

Viró el rostro, pues en él, dibujado, roto, golpeado, marcado, se hallaba el verso incorrecto de su historia de amor.

Se quitó el calzado rojo, la gabardina blanca, tomó la mochila negra de un solo brazo, llevando el ligero equipaje fuera de la recámara, hacia la sala, donde procurando hacer nulo ruido, colocó las cosas en el sofá. Regresó sus pasos, dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Del refrigerador tomó cinco huevos (colocándolos en un pequeño canasto sin asas), un paquete de jamón en una bolsita de cierre hermético, un litro de leche. Dejo lo anterior sobre la barra de la cocina, cerrando la puerta del aparato con un pequeño empujón, en tanto abría el primer gabinete superior y bajaba un paquete de harina para hot cakes.

Recipientes, sencillas recetas que no procuraban ser escritas, todo en completo silencio, aún con una sonrisa forzada, preparó el desayuno, desistiendo de usar el exprimidor de jugos para preparar una bebida de naranja natural, abriendo de nueva cuenta el frigorífico, tomando un litro del jugo preparado, sirviendo un vaso.

El delicioso simple manjar, un pequeño montoncito de hot cakes (en su punto perfecto, aderezados por una pequeña rebanadita de mantequilla y una cucharada de miel), huevos revueltos con trocitos de jamón (los probó de sal hasta saberlos ideales), una ensalada de fruta en cubos (con yogurt y granola), la fresca bebida; todo ello lo colocó en una charola de plata, llevándolo a la mesa, colocándola en ella antes de ir a la sala, regresar y virar sobre sus pasos. Al llegar colocándose la gabardina blanca, la mochila negra, guardando las llaves y el celular antes de colocarse los zapatos y salir de la casa, al tiempo que de su bolsillo tomaba unos lentes oscuros de micas en forma rectangular, que cubrían la tristeza que se había enamorado de sus ojos preciosos. Se arregló un poco el cabello, antes de caminar al elevador y llamarlo con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos.

El 'clic' al abrir y cerrar la puerta, el imperceptible azote al irse, fue suficiente para despertar a su amante, quien se levantó del sofá en el estudio y corrió a la entrada, observando el vacío que había dejado el pelirrosa, evidente por el silencio mortal que se expresaba en un molesto zumbido. Virando el rostro hacia el comedor, halló el desayuno hecho.

Al caminar a él, trastabillando con su propio cansancio, tomó una hoja arrancada del cuaderno de Shuichi, perfectamente doblada al lado de la charola de plata. Sus manos temblaban al tiempo de abrirla, temiendo el contenido.

_"Yuki:_

_Trata de desayunar algo. Hace una semana que no comes. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Onegai, Yuki...no puedes seguir sobreviviendo de cerveza y cigarros, no está bien. Onegai...te juro que está rico, lo probé como siempre dices que haga. ¿Cómo vas con tu novela? Te quedaste muy tarde escribiendo anoche ¿Verdad? Quizá debas dar una vuelta...a mí me sirve cuando la inspiración se termina. Así te conocí.... ¿Recuerdas? No, no creo que lo hagas. Aún así, aléjate un poco del ordenador, forzarte puede ser el problema. Quién sabe...tal vez...encuentres lo que estás buscando. Te voy a extrañar._

_Ai shiteru._

_Tu Shu-chan"_

Eiri sonrió imperceptiblemente, antes de observar sus dedos, sosteniendo la carta con fiereza, recordando la novela sin terminar aún, los difíciles días que pasaban y llegarían. Pero todo se borró con la memoria de unos alegres ojos violetas que no sonreían más...

_"No puedo sobrevivir...sólo de ti..."_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_Temblando, con los ojos cerrados,_

Aquel día, nuevamente como el anterior y el siguiente, había llegado temprano. Al entrar por la puerta de cedro, las miradas se posaron en su tierna figura distante, callando todo escándalo anterior; sin atreverse a tentar el destino al preguntar el porqué de su extraña actitud. Bad Luck le dio la bienvenida al estudio, un cálido coro que al parecer había ensayado antes de su llegada. Pero su sonrisa ante el gesto no se manifestó. Pues lo que pasara no tenía importancia ya. Se quitó los lentes, todos guardaron silencio.

_...el cielo está nublado y a lo lejos tú..._

La música de fondo lloraba nostalgia, la perfecta combinación que había logrado Suguru, así como el ímpetu de Hiro, que por aquella vez había optado por callar las cuestiones, rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra con tal experiencia y deleite que sólo la voz de Shuichi, armoniosa y triste, podía superar.

_...hablando de lo que te ha pasado...._

_Intentando ordenar palabras,_

_Para no hacerme tanto daño,_

_Tanto daño... y yo..._

_Sigo temblando...._

Tal sentimiento jamás había existido. Le inspiraba tal paz, y su cuerpo era tan cálido, que la sola acción de hallarse incómodo era risible. Pero la noche anterior había temido tanto la mirada dorada que no podía dejar de ver aún con los ojos cerrados, que su piel se erizó de sólo recordar la forma en que le había tomado del brazo, arrojándolo a la cama con un fuerte bofetón, penetrándolo hasta que halló en la inconciencia su escapatoria. Una mano blanca había sido suficiente (tras colocarle la mordaza) al tomar sus manos sobre la cabeza, arrodillándolo de frente a la pared. De una brutal embestida le había tomado, logrando que al romper el grito contra la tela, la piel en sus labios se desgarrara.

_De la mano y con mucho cuidado_

_Os besasteis en silencio,_

_Donde no había luz,_

_Y me hace gracia,_

_Tu manera de contarlo_

_Como el que cuenta que ha pensado,_

_Que ha decidido..._

_Que seguimos siendo amigos, y yo..._

_Estoy temblando y llorando..._

_Y me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar._

Bajó un poco más su tono, entrecerrando un poco los labios adoloridos al cantar. Llevando inconscientemente el ritmo con un ligero vaivén de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, sin encontrar lágrimas que llorar. Sostuvo el micrófono con fuerza, menguando el dolor que no podía ser expresado. La fuerte presión en su pecho incrementó, robándole por instantes el aliento antes de comenzar el siguiente verso.

_Escuchando cada palabra,_

_Que no quiero escuchar._

_Desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando hacerte recordar_

_Pero tú... sólo dices..._

¿Y si gritara, alguien le escucharía? ¿Escucharían la caída de las mil lágrimas en que su cuerpo se transformaba? La última frase ahogada en dolor fue apenas susurrada...un movimiento de los labios que fue el exhalar de un grito que murió en el centro de su pecho.

_"Voy a colgar"_

El último compás fue roto por el lento caer del micrófono que golpeó el suelo, en los altavoces logrando el agudo sonido de la interferencia, antes de que Shuichi diera cuarto de vuelta hacia la entrada.

-_Stop right there_- la agresiva mirada violeta que viró hacia él no correspondía al brillo infantil de su rostro....cuya inocencia se había perdido en la sangre bebida por alguien más. El alma tomada dio media vuelta hacia el manager amenazándolo, logrando que el objetivo de la mágnum fuese su frente, dando un rápido paso hacia delante que casi lo hizo trastabillar.

_Dispara...me estarías haciendo un favor..._

El frío cañón hizo contacto con la piel caliente de su enfebrecido rostro, acariciando el metal los mechones rosas. Cerró los ojos, en espera del estallido que de ser así jamás escucharía...

_Entrego mi vida por segunda vez._

_Él me ha matado, tú me puedes dar paz._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

¿Cómo es que se dejaba convencer?

Él, el presidente de NG, uno de los hombres más manipuladores, atractivos, famosos y poderosos de todo Japón, él, por quien todos morían y cuyo dinero movía montañas, su sola presencia intimidaba a los amateurs y las palabras de sus labios eran ordenes, integrante de uno de los grupos más famosos... ¡Él!...jugando a las escondidas, mientras entre sus brazos descansaba dulcemente un conejito rosa de peluche, con largas orejas que tapaban los pequeños ojos negros del animalito. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

-¡Ryuichi......!- abrió el clóset de su oficina, donde solía esconderse, pero no lo encontró allí. -¡Vamos, ya, debemos regresar a la grabación!- su eterna paciencia llegaba al límite tras horas perdidas, donde las constantes evasivas sustituyeron al cantante. -¡Maldita sea, deja de comportarte como un crío, ya tenemos treinta y dos años!- el silencio fue la única respuesta que le hizo desistir. -¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?- aventó el muñeco de peluche al escritorio, removiendo un montoncito de papeles a un lado de un par de cuadernillos de presentación y su computadora portátil, antes de, quitándose el abrigo y aventándolo al sofá, salir de su oficina, con rumbo a los pisos inferiores. El azote de la puerta no fue de sorprender.

Cuando se hubo ido, Ryuichi se permitió suspirar de alivio, saliendo de debajo del escritorio, tomando a Kumagoro entre sus brazos sin fuerzas, temblando, abrazándolo...

-Shuichi-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El cilindro de tabaco entre sus dedos temblorosos fue sostenido, llevando a cabo los pasos antes aprendidos, colocándolo en sus labios antes de tomar el mechero de plata de su bolsillo derecho, abriéndolo, encendiéndolo mientras lo colocaba frente al cigarro, aspirando suavemente una primera calada que le supo a incomodidad y frío. Un instante después lo cerró, observando la calcomanía en él. Su reflejo pasado distaba del muchacho pintado en cristal, sentado en la barra de los lavabos del cuarto piso.

Exhaló el sofocante aroma, ahogando la queja contra la garganta cerrada y contaminada, retirando el cigarrillo de sus labios por unos segundos, entre el dedo medio e índice, como lo hacía _él_, sosteniéndolo apenas, con tal indiferencia que hería.

Por unos segundos el tabaco se consumió en el mosaico, antes de elevarlo a sus labios y robarle un nuevo bocado, ésta vez más largo y preciso, avivando la llama al final, haciendo al aroma dispersar cerca de su rostro, en una suave cortina de humo que antes había probado de sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel sofocante perfume a tabaco, picante y lacerante a su inocente cuerpo, le recordaba a Eiri. Pues en la boca de su amante habitaba aquel sabor aparte del propio, los cigarros que siempre llevaba consigo, la cajetilla que él le había robado. Y tener aquel cilindro entre sus labios sabía a sus deliciosos éndose con la locura que significaba ser feliz a su lado...

La voz encontró el aire corrompido, tarareando afligido la primera canción del nuevo álbum. Tan lúgubre, el tono bajo...suplicante.

_¿Qué haces de pie frente a la puerta?_

_¿Qué hace este espacio a mi lado?_

_¿Es tu voz la que susurra "Adiós"?_

_Mi amor...dime que estoy soñando._

_Grita que estoy equivocado..._

Abandonó el cigarrillo cerca de su cadera, a un lado, sobre los lavabos donde sentado, Shuichi Shindou lloraba en palabras. Sus ojos opacos no demostraban vida, ni brillo, ni amor. Yuki se había quedado con él, lo había arrebatado todo.

_Stay...please...Stay._

_La última vez...._

_....hagamos el amor...una última vez..._

_Quédate.... Todo el día planeando esto..._

_No puedes dejarme sólo así..._

_Olvídalo, bésame..._

_Deja de empacar...mírame..._

_De rodillas, me humillo ante ti._

_Borra con tus labios las dudas que aún quedan._

La puerta de los aseos fue abierta, dejando que una nueva persona entrara, guiado por la voz, aspirando el olor a cigarro derramándose a través del espacio prohibido entre ambos, mismo que fue reducido con ligeros pasos firmes, sin querer interrumpir la triste calma. Pero al llegar lo primero que hizo, al verlo sentado, paralelo al espejo, recargado en la pared lejana, fue abrazar su ligera cintura, ocultando el rostro avergonzado en el hueco de su cuello, donde susurrando su nombre rompió el tenso silencio realizado al primer contacto.

-Shu....perdóname...- la evasión fue tentada a desistir. Hiro estaba tiritando de dolor e impotencia, sin hallar excusa que sus labios pudieran pronunciar sin manchar de traición su disculpa. -...yo...- la caricia fuerte colocada sobre el cabello rojo le hizo silenciar, escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

-...Te necesitaba...- los ojos violetas brillaron un poco, dejándose tristes frente a su mejor amigo, que se limitó a estrecharlo con fuerza. -...No lo vuelvas a hacer... ¿Entiendes? Nunca, Hiro- lentamente, entrelazando el cabello rojo con la punta de sus dedos, le calmó, abrazándolo. -¿Entiendes?- un rápido asentimiento que fue una promesa eterna. -¿Cómo está Ayaka-san?- pero no respondió a su cambio de tema. -¿Terminaste con ella?- un pequeño mover de cabeza, un "No" tan claro a pesar de su sutileza, que no hizo falta más. -...ella contigo- no fue precisada respuesta. -Lo lamento. Por eso estabas así ¿Verdad?- tomó el cigarro que había abandonado, tomando un poco de él, antes de exhalar el turbio aroma. En tanto la otra mano jugueteaba con las largas hebras de cabello rojo recargado en su cuello en una caricia excitante. -Hiro...encontrarás a alguien más...- pero al parecer las últimas palabras le despertaron, pues se separó con prontitud, observándolo con incredulidad.

_Si acaso tuviera que elegir... ¿Sería Eiri o Hiro?_

Los ojos violetas no le sonrieron como siempre, su piel pálida estaba fría, tan triste que parecía sin vida. Ese no era Shuichi. No podía ser el mismo chico alegre con el que había vivido tantos años, el que le había cambiado la vida, le había mostrado la felicidad, el que tan sólo al entrar el Instituto, había iluminado con luz propia el salón al dar una inusual exclamación de "La li ho", con una sonrisa abierta a cualquiera que se acercara, gritando, bailando, cantando, imitando a su dios Sakuma, conquistando con alegría peculiar en un mundo tan sombrío. Y él, uno de los chicos más serios, el más inteligente del salón, había ganado el lugar de "Mejor amigo" aún sin quererlo, incluso rehuyendo la presencia extraña del niño que se acercó a él. En ese momento se convirtió en "Hiro" y jamás volvieron a separarse...hasta que el corazón les ganó. Ahora lloraba tanto. Y precisamente en ese momento, en que parecía tan destruido...no lo hacía.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- la rabia comenzó a surgir, adelantando situaciones. Quizá lo habían intentado asaltar....o...

-Fue como la otra vez...- los ojos grises se entrecerraron en sorpresa y dolor, al tiempo del curvar de sus cejas y el brillar de la mirada empática, demostraban estaba a punto de llorar lo que Shuichi no hacía. -...pero peor...- el pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amigo en manos de alguien más, besando, tocando, rompiendo lo que él trataba como su tesoro, lo que él valoraba tanto...a la fuerza tomado por labios y cuerpos impropios del amor, que con fuerza bestial le habrían lastimado hasta desfallecer. Los ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas, el fuerte golpe en su mejilla que le hizo callar, la mordaza sobre sus labios desgarrados, llenos de sal de su propio llanto descontrolado. Y Ayaka. ¿Y Yuki dónde se encontraba, dónde al que le había pedido lo cuidara?

_Y si me amas, grítalo...a veces no puedo escucharte._

-Déjame curarte- la caricia sobre su cabello cesó, dejándolo ir como única respuesta positiva.

Del mueble inferior tomó el botiquín en caso de emergencias que en cada uno de los aseos de NG se encontraban, dejándolo a un lado de Shu, quien apagando el cigarrillo contra el frío mosaico se acomodó en su lugar, sentándose debidamente, abriéndolo, tomando del interior una pomada blanca, de la cual cogió un poco sobre su pulgar derecho, esparciéndola a través de la mejilla izquierda rota, antes la inevitable queja del cantante que a pesar de retroceder no se retiró. -Lo voy a matar...te lo juro...- el dolor fue sustituido por el tenso nerviosismo que no negó sus intenciones. Un poco más de pomada fue suavemente acariciada contra su mejilla antes de que los labios de su mejor amigo tomaran su boca en un gentil beso, recorriendo cuidadosamente con la punta de su lengua aquella herida en la comisura de sus labios rotos.

-Hiro- susurró sorprendido, antes de dejarse llevar, cerrando la mirada que volvió a brillar. Otorgada la vida que arrebatada fue igual con un beso.

Tras unos segundos se separaron, regresando al dolor y a las heridas abiertas que no fueron confesadas o preguntadas. Simplemente siendo los amigos que por instantes habían pasado aquella barrera...donde Eiri se encontraba. Menos y más. Un beso.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Había terminado el ensayo, dos canciones nuevas grabadas para el álbum, el grupo satisfecho, los viejos amigos reconciliados, al parecer lo mismo de siempre. Si acaso Shuichi aún se mostraba frío, triste, extraño e indiferente, había sonreído un poco más, brindando su energía a "Bad Luck", lo cual siempre era bien recibido. El estar con Hiro había mejorado un poco su estado de ánimo, no sin antes reñir con él acerca del cigarrillo, primero y único, que había fumado en el aseo del cuarto piso.

_"Yuki y tú lo hacen..."_

Con ese comentario había ganado la batalla.

-¿Quieren que los lleve?- Suguru, Shuichi y Hiro, caminaban hacia la salida, por los largos pasillos silenciosos eternamente blancos, Sakano y K habían subido a la oficina de Touma a presentar sus avances del día, así como programar los siguientes espectáculos y actividades que lograrían en posteriores días, planeando los movimientos adecuados para el grupo, que seguía en primer lugar. El pelirrosa iba a contestar, antes de que un grito prorrumpiera en su nombre seguido de una alharaca que dejó el polvo atrás, una carrera contra su cuerpo que fue asido en un posesivo abrazo.

-¡¡¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!!!- contra el suelo frío un pequeño golpe amortiguado con una mano tras su nuca. -¡¡Vamos al parque de diversiones, na no da!!- un conejito de peluche se movía delante de su mirada violeta, siendo obvio quién lo manejaba con la voz infantil inventada, los ojos grandes y expresivos contagiando al chico que le sonrió a su mejor amigo y al precioso chico a un lado.

-Vayan ustedes, me quedaré con Sakuma-san...- así aceptó, alegre por el festejo del chico que gritó de felicidad, tomando a Kumagoro de una patita y a él de la mano derecha, obviando los golpes que presentaba bajo un par de tiritas blancas, halándolo tras ponerse de pie, llevándolo a la puerta principal, donde ya una limosina blanca les esperaba y el valet abría, dejándolos pasar con una gentil sonrisa servicial.

En el último piso unos ojos sagaces les observaron partir, controlando toda expresión furiosa, aparentando la cínica alegría que le caracterizaba.

-K-san... Siga la limosina de Ryuichi....y avíseme de cualquier movimiento...- se oyó un "_No problem_" de aquiescencia; el americano rubio salió de la oficina de Seguchi. -Eso es todo, Sakano-san. Puede retirarse-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Su corazón se encontraba acelerado. Y quizá debería acostumbrarse, pues cada vez que lo veía era así. La mirada violeta era capaz de desintegrar toda cordura al momento de posarse sobre él, y al sonreír...bueno, Ryuichi no quería pensar en las consecuencias. Pero fue inevitable, pues él se acercó dando saltitos de felicidad, entregándole la más hermosa sonrisa que pudiese existir en cualquier universo y dimensión, en todas las épocas y lugares, mientras estiraba su mano, arrastrándole hacia el juego que había escogido.

_¿Cómo es que podía aún sonreír...después de...?_

Al parecer él no lo notaba, pues se paró en la corta fila, tras una decena de personas que aguardaban el alto del juego aún en movimiento, brincando de felicidad, excitación, miedo y ansiedad, hasta de ser asida su cintura en un gentil abrazo. Contraria a la pregunta que esperaba acerca de su afectuoso movimiento le fue entregada nuevamente aquella mueca de completa felicidad, y una mano fue posada sobre sus brazos, aceptando. Ryuichi, aún oculto bajo su faceta infantil, le hizo avanzar, despertando del embelezo, subiendo al juego de diversiones que simulaba un escorpión.

Durante el vertiginoso recorrido no evitó disfrutar de la cálida respiración en su cuello al tiempo de Shuichi buscar un poco de refugio en sus brazos, poco antes de prorrumpir en un grito lleno de adrenalina, alzando las manos en completa euforia satisfecha; en aquella ocasión, el pelirrosa llevaba a Kumagoro en su regazo, fuertemente asegurado con los cinturones de seguridad, y el gesto le pareció adorable. Aún más por ser él.

Cuando bajaron, Shuichi temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡¡¡OTRA VEZ!!!- corearon juntos, negándose a bajar, preparándose para el siguiente viaje.

Varios minutos después hallaron el divertido arrepentimiento, recargándose en el otro cuerpo que se tambaleaba entre risas prorrumpidas en sonoras carcajadas de satisfacción, rodeando la cintura ajena, jugueteando con el conejo de peluche.

-¡Mira, Shu-chan, hay que tomarnos una foto!- Ryuichi lo haló hacia la pequeña cabina a una esquina del área comedor, empujándolo tras la ligera cortina, depositando un par de monedas sacadas del bolsillo, al tiempo que Shu viraba a la cámara, con el muñeco en su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, la otra rodeando la cintura de su ídolo... -¡Sonríe!- tras oprimir el botón, le abrazó posesivamente, dejando un beso en la mejilla ilesa, adorándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los latidos del corazón fuera de ritmo, sólo para él.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El precioso cuerpo entró en el departamento, seguido de una risita tonta entre la respiración robada, cerrando la puerta a su paso, despojándose de los zapatos, bajando la mochila al suelo y caminando hacia la recámara. Justo pasaba delante de la sala, desde donde él le observaba de reojo, cuando la tonada del celular en sus manos se dejó oír. _'Rage beat' _supo Eiri, en el primer acorde en que Shindou contestó alegremente, deteniéndose de espaldas a él.

-¡Lo logramos, Sakuma-san!- viró, despojado de toda discreción, escuchando la conversación del chico que no notaba su presencia en tanto se despojaba de una chamarra negra que no era suya, ayudándose con una mano para hacerlo. -¿Crees que lo hallamos perdido?.... Ese policía parecía muy enojado cuando le quitamos la pistola... Hai...pero nosotros sólo queríamos jugar a 'K-san'- un momento de silencio, la respuesta, seguida de la risa de Shuichi. -Jajajaja...Nee...tienes razón, Sakuma-san... Sí, supongo que sí...- la prenda fue suavemente colocada entre sus brazos, liándose con el celular. -...a ver, espérame...- tras unos segundos retomó la conversación. -Hai. Ha de estar en el estudio...- un puchero fingido, la graciosa mueca que bien sabía hacer el jovencito. -Me has preguntado mucho acerca de Yuki últimamente...me voy a poner celoso- guiñó el ojo derecho, sacando la punta de la lengua en la muda demostración de su burla.

_'Jajaja, Shu-chan... ¿De quién? ¿De él o de mí?'_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, avergonzado. -¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?.......... ¿Sakuma-san? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Eh? ¡Ah...! Moshi-moshi Kumagoro...Hai, me cuidaré y me taparé bien antes de dormir. ¿Me pasas a Sakuma-san? ¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿No está?.... Etto... ¿Le puedes decir que...nos vemos mañana?- tocó un poco su mejilla izquierda. -Hai, yo también los voy a extrañar- procuró bajar su tono de voz en la última frase, virando de forma desconfiada al estudio. -Hasta mañana, Sakuma-san... ¡Perdón! ...hasta mañana, Kumagoro...- colgó, suspirando con pesadumbre. Bajando el celular y retomando su camino.

-...Así que...lo extrañarás...- se puso en pie, en medio de la oscuridad, sin acortar la distancia entre ellos hasta que el pelirrosa dio media vuelta.

-¡Yuki!- como todas las noches de la última semana, como todas aquellas en el año que llevaban juntos, el chico se lanzó a sus brazos, entregándole un azucarado beso con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle que después le lanzara al sofá para hacerle el amor a la fuerza, ignorando lo mucho que lo lastimaba al simplemente...amarlo tal y como siempre.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Se había reunido con su editora, los abogados y el representante de la editorial; con los cuales, al punto de observar el reloj en su muñeca por décima vez, llevaba cuarenta y siete minutos entre abstractas conversaciones a las que respondía con breves frases suficientes. El manuscrito ya había sido entregado, la demanda levantada días atrás gracias a sus influencias y un amparo de la jueza (Admiradora suya que recibió un autógrafo acompañado de una sonrisa inolvidable), y ahora finalizaban los detalles de publicidad, prensa y entrevistas posteriores, así como una ligera excusa de la editorial por la impaciencia que les orilló a llevar sus negocios a términos legales, cuando, tras pensarlo nuevamente, no había sido necesario.

Eiri, al contrario de lo que pudiera esperarse del cumplimiento de su sueño presente, no escuchaba en absoluto sus palabras, demasiado absorto en Shuichi, y en lo poco que lo había visto la última semana y media. Cierto que en parte era consecuencia de la obligación del nuevo libro y la responsabilidad del pelirrosa para con NG y Bad Luck, pero las horas que pasaban juntos en el departamento eran escasas, limitándose a una ya madura noche y el amanecer, en las que Shuichi cada vez yacía más inconsciente aún despierto, sumido en una irrealidad tal que en varias ocasiones le había preocupado.

Tomó el celular de la mesa del restaurante, impaciente, observando la pantallita parpadeante. "Dos nuevos mensajes". Sin pensarlo, rehuyendo de las palabras insulsas que no lograban alcanzarlo, presionó el botón principal, abriéndolos.

_"Yuki, no me esperes a cenar. Te amo. Shu."_

Su rostro no mostró emoción alguna, siquiera porque estaba furioso. ¿Qué lo había desplazado de las prioridades del joven cantante? Volcó el siguiente mensaje con un ligero movimiento, queriendo olvidar que la última semana había sido exactamente igual.

_"Eiri. Necesitamos hablar, es acerca de Shindou-san. En el estacionamiento de NG, segundo piso, 6:00 p.m. Touma."_

Disculpándose según el protocolo, justificando una emergencia, se puso en pie y dejó el lugar con prontitud, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Lo mejor sería que fuera importante.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Aparcó el lujoso auto, virando la llave, abriendo la puerta, saliendo y cerrando; observando a un par de personas esperándole varios autos más adelante, procediendo a alcanzarlos con pasos firmes e indiferentes que no demostraban su ansiedad.

-Eiri-san- una pequeña reverencia le dio la bienvenida, cinco minutos antes de su cita. La persona a su lado, a quien pudo reconocer fácilmente como K, el manager de su novio, se limitó a una sonrisa de autosuficiencia antes de subir al auto, un precioso negro descapotable que pertenecía a Seguchi. -Por favor, sube. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar...- quizá fue la curiosidad la que le hizo abordar con prontitud, carente de aquella ironía tan característica, o acaso la muda promesa de saber sobre Shuichi; de cualquier forma, cuando lo hubo pensado dos veces, Touma, sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero, ya removía un par de papeles del interior de un elegante maletín plateado. -¿Sabes dónde ha estado Shindou durante los últimos diez días?- encontrado su objetivo, dejando el sobre a un lado y cerrando el maletín con un ligero 'clic' que interrumpió el silencio del estacionamiento, siguió hablando, consiguiendo la pronta molestia del escritor. -¿O con quién?-

-No me interesa saberlo- sin embargo, sus siguientes acciones contradijeron las palabras. Touma cogió un montoncito de fotografías del interior del sobre amarillo, extendiéndolas un poco hacia él, quien, de reojo, las observaba con todo cuidado. La primera de ellas, la única que podía ver, mostraba a un alegre chico de cabello verde sosteniendo un conejito de peluche entre sus brazos. Yuki lo reconoció de inmediato.

-A partir del miércoles de la semana pasada Ryuichi se ha negado con rotundidad a trabajar, posponiendo la grabación del nuevo material, cancelando las ruedas de prensa e incluso dejando de presentarse a los ensayos- adelantó una de sus manos, evitando fuera interrumpido. -...para estar con Shindou-san- la sorpresa en Eiri no fue notable, sin embargo existió. -Todos los días llega a las ocho de la mañana, al igual que Shuichi, y aunque sabe de nuestras obligaciones como Nittle Grasper, a toda hora se le puede encontrar en los estudios de grabación de Bad Luck, hasta que su ensayo da por finalizado y...bueno, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- comenzó a desfilar las fotografías, interrumpiendo el recorrido para dar una corta explicación. -Ese mismo día asistieron a la feria...tras ello al karaoke. Al día siguiente fueron al cine, a un restaurante, la heladería, el parque...- su interlocutor no pudo evitar una mueca de incredulidad al ver al pelirrosa en la cima de una resbaladilla, al parecer esperando a que la pequeña niña delante de él, que lucía dubitativa, se atreviera a descender. -....el viernes estuvieron en la casa de Ryuichi desde las siete hasta pasada la medianoche. Pero ésta vez los acompañó Nakano-san. Luego de eso, él mismo los llevó. El sábado...no regresó a dormir ¿Verdad? La cuestión de todo esto...- dijo, entregándole definitivamente las fotos, obviando los días faltantes en actividades similares. -...es que tu relación con Shuichi-kun es casi inexistente- los ojos dorados se entrecerraron en furia de la verdad, observados por otra mirada gentil, Touma estaba obteniendo lo que quería. -Y quizá lo más importante que debas saber ahora es que Ryuichi está enamorado de él- no existió más allá del silencio incrédulo en que el escritor crispó los dedos alrededor de las fotos maltratadas, deshaciendo sin palabras su frialdad y convirtiéndola en furia magistral demostrada en pequeños tonos sádicos en la mirada fija en el exterior.

-Allá van- K señaló al par de chicos que corrían hacia un deportivo rojo, donde el conductor ya les esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Y tras ver la sonrisa de Shuichi, Yuki no pudo decir nada, descendiendo del vehículo con rumbo a su propio auto, donde permaneció varios minutos antes de decidirse a partir.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Un nuevo cigarrillo entre sus labios, debería comprar otra cajetilla tan pronto despuntara el alba. Lo prendió, abriendo el mechero que su amante le había devuelto cabizbajo, observando la fotografía donde Shuichi le sonreía a él, y donde el curvar de su dulce boca era prueba de la felicidad ahora imperceptible.

Haló la blanca sábana con tal cuidado que el movimiento no fue notable, descubriendo el cuerpo desnudo bajo ella, el perlado cuerpo que nuevamente había marcado, ensangrentado dentro de su dolor, donde Shuichi se removió carente de fuerza para enfrentarlo, dejando que la tela acariciara la piel lastimada, corroída con besos y fuertes mordidas, así como suaves caricias que por insanos minutos le hicieron tiritar de placer. De espaldas a él permitió que las manos blancas se perdieran en un etéreo recorrido de su cuerpo, presionando las heridas hechas en tanto los dedos delgados se manchaban de sangre, introduciéndose un poco más en su agonía. Mordiéndose los labios impidió queja alguna fuera dicha, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir.

-Eres mío- así mismo ahogó la exclamación de incredulidad que serviría de respuesta.

No demasiadas horas llevaba en aquella habitación a la que Eiri le había arrojado tan pronto puso un pie en la casa a punto de medianoche, y sin embargo el tiempo sucedía tan lento que hubiera jurado se había detenido para satisfacción del escritor, quien aún pensaba encontrar en sus labios el sabor de alguien más, prorrumpiendo en variadas demostraciones de posesiva obsesión. Arrancado del sopor al que comenzaba a caer fue acostado de cara al techo mientras Yuki se acomodaba entre sus piernas, con tal suavidad que su cuerpo adolorido respondió con una descarga de ansiosa adrenalina, haciéndole abrir los ojos violetas opacados por el vago recuerdo de lágrimas sin derramar, y sin darse cuenta rodeó la fuerte cintura con ambas piernas, pidiendo en silencio le besara, callando las antiguas quejas. -Baka- respondió a su súplica, con tal delicadeza que no pareció el mismo Yuki.

_Pues quizá había ido demasiado lejos, escribiendo la nueva historia donde él era Kitazawa y Shuichi había tomado su lugar._

Y sin embargo, a pesar del amor entregado, Shuichi no se vio capaz de sonreír. La herida era demasiado profunda. Cerró los ojos, bajando las defensas, en la corrompida premeditación de los celos enfermizos. -Como quieras- nuevamente le tomó con fuerza, ignorando las súplicas que le nombraban, sosteniendo las piernas elevadas a su cintura, callándolo en besos de dolor compartido, en el adictivo placer de hacerlo aún más suyo...aún cuando quizá fuese imposible.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**_Transmisión interrumpida..._**

Admito que este capítulo ronda a través del mismo tema y situaciones, sin embargo, en el próximo veremos resultados de éste y los episodios pasados, así como ciertas ideas que tengo pensadas. No sólo la improvisación me obligó a la escena entre Shuichi y su mejor amigo, de hecho Hiro también fue responsable, claro que...no me pude resistir. Ah, y perdón por la tardanza xx 28 Noviembre 04

_"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca que será cuando más lo necesite"_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	4. Ruido

**Gravity**

¿Alguna vez has amado demasiado¿Tanto, que el estar con esa persona te lastima?

Angst, lemon slash

PG 13

Shuichi x Yuki, Ryuichi x Shuichi

**Claudita**: Me dices si te gusta... eh... quieres de una vez una caja de kleenex? Jo, esta vez no fui muy mala, por si acaso :)

**Malena**: Tú también pediste a Dan? Ne...yo lo quería con un gran moño de regalo en el pecho...aclaremos que con sólo eso puesto jajajajja xD Muchas gracias por escribirme, por leer mis historiasy por felicitarme. Espero que te sigan gustando mis historias :D Besos!

**Cattu-chan**: Exacto! Shu está locamente enamorado de Yuki y que le hagan daño a su koibito, supongo que jamás lo perdonaría, o sí? Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y porque te guste tanto mi forma de escribir.

**Adriana-Umbrasley**: Ohayou! Inmediatamente recibí el mensaje de que habías actualizado tu fic, fui a leerlo, pero de verdad que no he tenido nada de tiempo para avisarte, o escribirte... Me sigue encantando por supuesto, espero tb el próximo cap con ansia ¿eh? no se te olvide, quiero vera mi Shu-chan:D Mil besos!

**Nota**: Es probable que perciban la escena del video un tanto confusa. La escribí desde el punto de vista de BL durante la grabación (...y es un Flashback), por lo que los sentimientos del grupo se entremezclan con la letra y la descripción y hay ciertos detalles del estudio, la producción y el equipo.

_(FB) Encierra el Flashback._

_"..." Pensamientos, a veces frases importantes._

_Entre 000 lo que aparece definitivamente en el video o lo que el público ve._

_... Lyrics_

_La canción es "Tu juego" de Miranda._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**04. Ruido**

Dos semanas más, iguales a las anteriores, dolorosas, eternas, que se debatían entre la felicidad extrema, la agonía, la furia, el odio hacia lo amado, los sentimientos que le halaban en todas direcciones, destrozando la unión de sus huesos y rasgando los músculos, desangrado por dentro. Un mes desde el día en que todo comenzó.

Varias veces había muerto, muchas de ellas resucitado.

El disco estaba ya listo, dentro de una semana más puesto a la venta...el primer video promocional estaba grabado, editado, al día siguiente sería el estreno.

Todo parecía un sueño... o una pesadilla.

Nada había cambiado demasiado...pero sus labios sabían a alguien más...

-...Sakuma-san- suspiró, deseando que Yuki no lo descubriera.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Prendió la televisión, actividad que hacía bastante no realizaba, cerveza en mano, recién salido de la ducha con una toalla alrededor del cuello y pulcramente vestido como correspondía a su carácter formal. Siendo que como era ya costumbre, Shuichi no se encontraba en casa, no titubeó en dejar que aquel programa de música le llenara la cabeza con sus insulsas palabras artificiales, carácter de nula originalidad y actitud vergonzosa de una sociedad poco interesante, aunque al llegar la noche negara a su amante haberlo visto tal y como él lo había pedido.

No había especificado el porqué, simplemente había hablado con voz baja antes de dormir casi tal y si se hallara confesando en su inconsciencia o pronta muerte un pecado hecho secreto.

El comercial de carácter vulgar terminó, empezando la tonta melodía que daba comienzo al programa. Una joven de aparentes veinte años, preciosa figura y poca inteligencia apareció en la pantalla dando una vuelta para complacer al lujurioso público en el auditorio. La perorata sin sentido acerca de las nuevas del espectáculo comenzó, aburriendo a Eiri, obligándolo a tomar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y mezclar ambos vicios sin preocuparse siquiera por su salud.

-...a continuación les presentaremos en exclusiva el nuevo video de "Bad Luck", adelanto del próximo disco (A la venta la semana entrante). ¡Esto es tan emocionante! Después de largas semanas de espera. ¡Aquí est� el tema (de igual forma por primera vez escuchado): "Tu juego"- los gritos de los espectadores fueron opacados por completo desde la cabina de dirección, mientras las luces eran apagadas y el video transmitido.

-...ese baka...- Shuichi no le había comentado acerca de un nuevo video, siquiera que había continuado la tonta canción que él había rechazado. ¿Jamás entendería que no tenía talento como escritor?

_La música comenzó._

_(FB)_

¿Estás seguro de esta escena, Shu- el cantante asintió de manera casi estoica antes de entregarle una pequeña sonrisa, mitad resignación mitad consuelo, y sentarse en el borde de la cama, de frente a las cámaras y al equipo responsable del video. -Como quieras- la maquillista se acercó al pelirrosa por solicitud del director, que seguía viendo entre la oscura iluminación el color violáceo en la piel del cantante. ¿No ha sido suficiente ya- la chica hizo caso omiso a la reclamación, extendiendo un poco de corrector a través de su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios antes de despedirse. El pelirrojo se limitó a observarla partir, bufando en desaprobación al tiempo de voltear a él y preguntar. -Te ves muy pálido ¿Seguro que estarás bien-

-Hai...- la voz poco convincente fue causa del enarcar de una de sus cejas, cuestionando nuevamente, ahora en silencio. -Luego hablamos de eso- contestó de inmediato, observando al director dirigirles esa expresión de ansiedad que le caracterizaba.

¡Luces-

Apagaron las luces en el set, quedando todo en silencio ante la orden mientras Ichiju colocaba varios filtros en los lentes de cierta iluminación contrastante con dejos azules que a la mañana siguiente serían editados.

Ryuichi entró en el plató, perdiéndose entre el personal y equipo que esperaban la orden del director, observando a Hiro dar varios pasos hacia atrás, desapareciendo del perímetro de la escena hasta ser llamado nuevamente con la vista aún en su mejor amigo, que le entregó aquella sonrisa forzada.

_000 _

_Los ojos violetas se diluyen en la oscuridad, nublados por un sentimiento desbordado de intranquilidad, se cierran por breves instantes; poco después en ellos puede encontrarse el reflejo de una costumbre y de la nueva persona que se encuentra de frente a él, de pie cual sombra sin faz o nombre. La cámara se mueve conforme el dibujar del precioso rostro que es revelado, la nariz pequeña es cubierta por el leve rubor de la antigua furia y los labios delinean dos únicas palabras que entre la tristeza no se escuchan, bajo fondo la entrada de la tenue melodía. ¿Me amas? pronuncia nuevamente, antes de que la cámara cambie de enfoque y la melancolía retratada consiga la sonrisa de satisfacción, sólo los labios curvando el brillo de la mueca del hombre, contrario espejo, que no dice nada, limitándose a tomar su mentón, agachándose hacia la cama donde el pelirrosa se encuentra sentado, de sábanas oscuras, de una pasión por demás carente ya de sentimiento, mientras acorralándolo (La cámara tomando los movimientos furtivos de sus caricias), coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza y contra el colchón, al tiempo que cierra los ojos y le besa, devorando con lentitud la dulzura de los labios brillantes. Shuichi inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda, la cámara a los pies del mueble capta su mirada vacía antes de cerrarse._

_Él deshace los botones de su camisa con el fuerte halar brutal que cambia la escena, mostrando lo que yace bajo el velo de intimidad. _

_Shu separa los labios, comenzando a cantar...y todo desaparece entre los recuerdos._

_Qué tonto que fui, qué tarde caí._

_Cómo me mentiste, cómo te creí._

_Parece que es fácil para ti_

_Hacerle a cualquiera lo mismo que a mí._

_Me hiciste pensar que me ibas a amar,_

_Que me adorarías... _

_000_

Sakuma no podía separar la mirada de la pasional escena representada en el set, observando la forma en que Hiro admiraba en suaves caricias el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, intercalando besos de vez en vez en los labios brillantes que de tanto en tanto sonreían y en ocasiones formaban una mueca de dolencia debido a los recientes golpes. El director Ichiju dio su visto bueno a la escena, ordenando la iluminación, permitiendo que ambos chicos se separaran y tomaran un merecido descanso. El pelirrojo rehuyó la mirada confundida de Shuichi, en tanto recorría casi sin tocar su mejilla, teniendo el cuidado de no estropear el maquillaje.

-Perdona ¿Te lastimé- ante el puchero que realizó el vocalista, le sonrió, colocando amistosamente una mano sobre el cabello rosa y revolverlo con fraternidad mientras se colocaba en pie. -Voy por una soda. ¿Lo mismo para ti- los ojos violetas tomaron gatuna forma mientras asentía vigorosamente y observaba a Ryuichi correr en pequeños brinquitos hasta ambos. -Les traeré algo- se limitó a caminar con lentitud fuera de la escena. De sobre una de las cámaras principales tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había abandonado, aprovechando los quince minutos de descanso hasta el próximo intento y la nueva escena.

¡Shu-chan- le recibió con los brazos abiertos, a lo que el adulto saltó a él, encerrándolo.

_000_

_...Y ahora te vas._

_¿O soy yo?_

_Al tiempo en que Hiro abre la puerta, entrando a la casa de tan minimalista decoración oscura y pasional, encuentra a Shuichi empacando, arrojando en maletas abiertas sobre la cama la ropa en desigual cantidad, casi con furia antes de mirar a su amante, revelando en su propia faz el porqué de su intolerante furia. En su mejilla y labios se hallan marcas de posesión, heridas y rupturas en la piel blanca tan hermosa y preciada, mismas que son reclamadas en silencio. Hiro percata que son todas sus cosas las que están empacadas y le mira salir a la ducha conectada con el cuarto, encerrándose. Mientras él corre y toca a la puerta inaccesible, gritando por barrocas explicaciones, Shuichi se limita a observarse en el espejo mientras continúa cantando, callando los gritos que realmente no se oyen, sacando del botiquín tras el cristal un frasco de antidepresivos. _

_Pedirás hablar, te disculparás,_

_Llorarás un poco y te marcharás._

_Yo voy a decir que no, que no te disculpes._

_No ves que me humilla que me pidas de rodillas, por favor._

_000_

¿Aún eres feliz con Yuki- el pelirrosa se quedó callado, observándolo cambiarse el vestuario nuevamente, una polera blanca de talle estrecho y largo, chamarra de mezclilla oscura y los jeans índigo que tan bien le iban. El cabello escarlata suelto y enmarcando la hermosura de sus rasgos. Su mirada era casi gatuna, no obstante cálida y llena de sentimientos entremezclados, reflejados en el espejo desde el que le observó por instantes. -...te vi el otro día. Besándote con Sakuma-san- Shuichi saltó de su asiento en el camerino, justificándose al momento.

¡Yo no...-

-... ¿Tú no, le correspondiste? No parecías muy deseoso de rechazarlo, aún cuando la comida se estaba quemando...- rememoró Hiro el día en que había ido por primera vez a la casa de Ryuichi. -No deberías darle ánimos...hasta decidir tus sentimientos por Yuki. Ahora ya no sabes si eres feliz o no a su lado...- le calló con esas palabras, dentro de su ignorancia de la situación reprochándole el porqué de su adusto comportamiento. ,A menos que él te haya hecho...- se puso en pie de inmediato, encarándolo con tal furia que era presente en la mirada gélida. El maquillaje opacaba un poco (Sólo un poco, intencionadamente) sus heridas, mas aún existían, así como cierta irritación en sus muñecas.

-...él nunca me haría daño...- la defensa musitada sin convencimiento no logró suavizarle, aún mostrando la tormenta plateada que demandaba la realidad. No obstante la mirada violeta aterrorizada le hizo cambiar de opinión, rehuyéndola por instantes hasta calmarse mientras suspiraba, sin saber que sus palabras eran la justa adivinanza de la verdad y la tela que ahora los dividía era sólo borrosa neblina por unos labios que preferían quedar en silencio.

_"Si eso quieres que crea...lo creeré hasta demostrar que me has mentido..."_

-Si quieres andar con Sakuma, adelante. Pero hazlo porque eres feliz con él...no porque te encuentres confundido- le abrazó (acto que no realizaba muy a menudo), suspirando dulzura mientras le entregaba un casto beso en la frente, como único símbolo de su ferviente amistad.

¡Un minuto- gritaron desde el otro lado del camerino, petición que no aguardó por respuesta y se retiró. Hiro tomó aquel aviso como el momento para soltar al jovencito, caminando hacia la entrada poco después de revolverle el cabello (Cómo amaba hacerlo enojar con ello), provisto de su actitud de cordial autosuficiencia.

Abrió la puerta, enfrentando a su mejor amigo por última vez, dando media vuelta hacia él.

-Sabes que cualquiera que sea el camino que elijas yo siempre estaré contigo ¿verdad- salió de la habitación sin permitir réplica alguna, a lo que el pelirrosa no pudo sino sonreír con sinceridad, siguiéndolo.

_"¿Por qué no me enamoro de alguien como tú?_ "

_000_

_Comprendo que tu juego cubriré tras un velo._

_Provoca sensación ambigua en mí._

_Hazme un favor ahora: Si no es verdad no llores,_

_Al menos sé algo honesto en el final_

_Si estás hablando en serio prefiero que te apures_

_Quedemos en no vernos pero ya._

_No puedo soportarlo, al fin me estás dejando._

_Quisiera irme antes de llorar._

_Inmóvil, luces tenues acarician su piel con suavidad, apenas logrando que entre la oscuridad del escenario su presencia sea observada con adoración, en contrastes tales como sus ojos, su cabello, el traje que viste, accesorios. A su lado, un poco más atrás, se oye el palpitar de las notas que Suguru (vestido con playera blanca de cuello un poco alto y pantalón de mezclilla índigo, resaltando los mechones de un oscuro verde brillante de su cabello) va conjurando, mismas que reaniman el ángel oscuro, siguiendo el ritmo suave. Es perceptible su cansancio pues el concierto ha sido largo, movido y extenuante, ahora regresa de un cambio de ropa. La estela de sudor en su rostro es, tal Hiro recuerda en breves relámpagos suaves que contrastan la realidad, como cuando hacen el amor. El brillo que inspira su mirada es dibujado cuando susurra "Te amo", aún cuando no encuentra eco en sus palabras, mientras le besa, acorralándolo contra el sof� interrumpiendo la película. Hiro desde la cuarta fila, de pie observándolo al igual que todos a su alrededor, de su bolsillo saca un cilindro de tabaco que coloca entre sus labios, sin perder de vista al pelirrosa. Las luces aumentan, revelando el cielo artificial lleno de estrellas, que envuelve todo, y titilan siguiendo el adictivo ritmo que igualmente Shu mantiene. Camisa negra con tres botones abiertos, saco y pantalón rojo pegados al cuerpo, en su mano derecha sosteniendo el micrófono, se hallan cuatro anillos de la más pura plata que es resaltada al tiempo que abre los ojos. El mundo iluminado forma la silueta que se halla en su espalda: Alas negras de un ángel caído que canta para él y nadie más. _

_Por favor, debí suponerlo yo._

_De tarde cuando llamaste_

_Sentí que me dejarías hoy._

_Pero no, no es hoy la primera vez._

_Hace ya bastante tiempo que espero que llegue este momento._

_El público enloquece con sus palabras, mas no así Hiro, que da media vuelta, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja derecha en tanto arroja al suelo la colilla de su cigarro extinguido, y niega con la cabeza._

_-Love me, please- son las palabras musitadas que interrumpen la canción. Shuichi no puede evitar empezar a llorar...mas el público enfebrecido no lo percibe, siquiera Suguru que no logra observarlo. Ellos no saben que el motivo ha salido por la puerta principal...y no deja nada más. Una gotita salada cae sobre el micrófono, abandonando el ruido que no existe._

_Hiro se detiene, virando hacia él con decidida actitud._

_¿Sabes qué?_

_No voy a dejarte ir._

_No voy a dejar que todo resulte tan fácil para ti._

_Trataré besarte antes de partir._

_Haciendo a un lado tu pelo_

_Y acercándote hacia mí._

_El ángel caído que por las noches le pertenece._

_000_

¡Y...corte- con aquel aviso, Nakano regresó sobre sus propios pasos, apresurándose un poco hacia Shuichi, quien no dejaba de sostener con fuerza el micrófono, observando a la nada mientras las tristes lágrimas fluían con continuidad. Parecía apenas notarlo, tal si en sus manos se hallara sangre inocente que no había querido verter, y esta cayera al igual que su cuerpo eximiendo toda culpa.

_(Fin FB)_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_"En un abstracto instante creí que eras feliz conmigo. Cuando decías que realmente querías estar a mi lado, cuando me dejabas ver un poco más de ti, un trozo de cielo caía...era tu llanto disuelto en el triste convencimiento del sacrificio. Era no verme por mi propio bien. ¿Importa ahora, cuando en cada movimiento encuentro razón para odiarte? Duele el caminar, a veces, cuando nadie me observa, me dejo recargar en la pared, deslizándome a través de la helada estructura que baja la fiebre de ti; el cantar para ti, por ti, por él... ¿Sabías que esta herida vuelve a abrirse cuando canto¿Tienes el conocimiento de cuántas veces tuvimos que detener la grabación, cuántas ocasiones Hiro me ha reprochado mientras seca la sangre de mis labios? Caminar no es nada si no estás delante para detener mi caída ¿Y si tú la has provocado?_

_Guarda silencio, Yuki. ¿No ves que duermo y sueño contigo? Idealizo los momentos en que sonríes y me perteneces. Esta noche no me despiertes con tus feroces protestas, no voltees mi cuerpo ni vuelques tu pasión sobre mis labios. Por hoy simplemente quédate en silencio y abrázame, finge que me quieres._

_Por favor...promete no volver a hacerlo, no desgarres lo que queda por ti, por una vez ofrece una disculpa, nadie lo sabrá._

_Eiri..._

_¿Por qué insistes en matar el amor?"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Los acordes explotaron contra el mejor estudio de NG, reuniendo en sus deliciosas formas la locura de un amor imposible; la preciosa canción, resultado de un talento transparente y obsesivo, se sumó al silencio, pues era lo único que existía en su garganta, la renuencia a volver a hacerlo. Ante una corta orden las notas desaparecieron y regresaron al inicio del todo, mas Ryuichi soltó el micrófono, y de un largo manotazo lo tiró al suelo, virando hacia Touma, que de inmediato detuvo el movimiento de sus largos dedos sobre el teclado. Noriko le imitó, observando al vocalista que se acercaba ocultando la expresión tras el cabello castaño, en la muda realidad de los pasos gatunos y del alzar del brazo que hizo su demanda al rubio, deteniéndose frente a él. Los ojos azules, preciosos se elevaron al tecladista, mostrando la furia y decisión en ellos. Hielo ardiendo era lo que existía, la posible explosión.

-Devuélveme a Kumagoro- el rubio eliminó por completo su falsa sonrisa, al tiempo de responder.

-No. No hasta que ensayes...- pero él no desistió. ¡Ya basta, Ryuichi¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito crío! Tienes trabajo que hacer, un disco por grabar... Llevas más de un mes así...un maldito mes...y todo por estar con ese chico...- Sakuma bajó su petición, para poco después transformarla en una intransigente exigencia. Volcó el blanco teclado que Touma tenía delante, rompiendo las teclas al tiempo de con una patada hacerlo bruscamente a un lado. ¿Qué demonios...- le cogió desde el hombro izquierdo, oprimiendo hasta casi romperlo, pidiendo una buena explicación.

-...no volveré a cantar lo que ese hijo de perra escriba...- se deslió, dándole un buen empellón que mandó a Seguchi hacia atrás antes de que le hiciera mayor daño. Había insultado a Eiri, con ello golpeado la respetable mejilla del rubio que cayó al suelo. Aprovechó el momento, ello y que los asistentes de grabación estaban lo suficientemente sorprendidos como para no asestar en su contra, para tomar a Kumagoro, oculto bajo el abrigo de Touma en uno de los sofás. Se detuvo, observándolo rápidamente colocarse de pie, furioso, hablando con él por última vez. -...quiero una rueda de prensa a las seis de la tarde, en el auditorio número dos... Eso si quieres volverme a ver, Touma- y cuando hubo terminado la orden salió corriendo del estudio.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El grupo se encontraba en el auditorio, dando una conferencia de prensa desde hacía veinte minutos.

La conmoción que el video había provocado aquella mañana, pensaba Shuichi, rozaba niveles imaginables. Un representante de cada una de las televisoras y programas, voceros de otros países, reporteros internacionales, concentrados en el más grande auditorio de NG, que a rebosar era inundado de cuestiones y súplicas, esperando las siguientes palabras del vocalista. K, al costado derecho de Suguru, señaló a uno de los más importantes exponentes de la prensa, quien inmediatamente se puso en pie y formuló _la _pregunta.

-Shindou-san... Buenas tardes...- era un hombre apacible, aunque inteligente y sagaz, desdeñoso a las hipocresías y que no se iba por las ramas, desenmascarando cuanta gran noticia estuviera a su alcance. Por ello el rubio le había elegido en ese instante, en que el revuelo dentro de la sala era intolerante. Todos callaron, aguardando impacientes su al parecer alejado turno.

-Buenas tardes- contestó con amabilidad.

-...Hace ya más de un año de su relación con el escritor Yuki Eiri, sin embargo las escenas mostradas hace unas horas han llegado a inquietar a éste país, demostrando quizá la ruptura de usted y su pareja así como la formalización de un nexo amoroso con Nakano-san Hiroshi. Le agradecería que contestara sinceramente ¿Es esto cierto- esperó de pie, observándolo enrojecer por unos silenciosos instantes, e insistió. ¿Shindou-san- el chico elevó el rostro, un tanto inquieto por la pregunta. Sin embargo, no titubeó al dar la réplica.

-Lo lamento, es mi culpa este malentendido- sonrió con nerviosa inocencia, continuando, aumentando la seguridad en su voz. -Lo que vieron en la mañana no ha sido sino una actuación que me vi en la necesidad de expresar en este disco, un material diferente y en esencia un nuevo rumbo para Bad Luck. Mis compañeros y yo queremos ofrecerles siempre lo mejor, aún arriesgándonos a ser objeto de dudas, malentendidos y escándalos injustificados. En cuanto al resto de su pregunta: amo a Yuki más que a cualquier otra persona...y nuestro noviazgo no ha terminado...- una ola de fotografías le tomó en esos instantes, sin que en un instante dejara de ser filmado por las cámaras. -...ni está en riesgo de terminar- se aventuró a afirmar, sonriendo.

¿No hubiera sido adecuado contratar a alguien más para ser su co-protagonista- el chico no lo pensó dos veces, expresando lo primero que le vino a la mente. En tanto el periodista regresó a su lugar en la primera fila, sentándose tranquilamente a un lado de sus colaboradores, que grababan las palabras dichas en la conferencia.

-Bueno...pude pedírselo a Yuki...pero no creo que hubiera aceptado nos filmaran...- rió con dulzura, siendo coreado por los periodistas, que le dieron la razón al conocer de sobra el frío carácter del escritor. -Hiro es mi mejor amigo...por eso aceptó a realizar el video. Él, Fujisaki-kun y el equipo responsable, me dieron el permiso y apoco necesario para hacerlo- contestó afable, observando al grupo con agradecimiento.

¿Alguna otra pregunta- el rubio americano tomó la palabra, a lo que una reportera alzó la mano y de manera coqueta esperó ser atendida. El gran carisma de la mujer y sus a veces, atrevidos comentarios, le habían hecho famosa. Era franca, sobre todo, y en antiguas ocasiones había roto el ambiente tenso de la sala con su fresca hermosura. Era una de las más importantes del medio del espectáculo, atendiendo noticias de varios programas y siendo en la mayoría de los casos la confiable vocera de trascendentes noticias; sin omitir claro, que era ferviente admiradora de Bad Luck. ¿Señorita Lee- se puso en pie, alzando un poco la voz a pesar del micrófono para ser escuchada a la perfección por el entero auditorio.

-Nakano-san- el chico asintió, haciéndole saber que le atendía. ¿Fue satisfactoria la realización de este video en particular-

-Siempre es divertido...aunque extenuante- respondió, eludiendo la callada insinuación de la joven, que a punto de explicarse con mayor claridad, fue interrumpida por otro reportero, un poco más social e indiscreto, que se levantó al instante.

-Lo que quiere decir nuestra colega, supongo, es si ha disfrutado físicamente de este romance artificial con su...amigo Shindou-san...incluyendo las escenas de besos y sexo. Después de todo ustedes y Fujisaki-kun han sido declarados tres de los hombres más atractivos de todo Japón, al igual que en su momento Nittle Grasper...-

-Sí... ¿Qué tal besa Shindou-kun- terminó la señorita Lee con severa franqueza.

Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron, en especial el precioso pelirrosa. Por debajo de la mesa cubierta del largo mantel blanco, Hiro sostuvo con fuerza su mano izquierda, brindándole una corta caricia de apoyo.

-Muy, muy bien- todos rieron al comentario, consiguiendo que el malentendido quedara en el olvido.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Media hora más tarde, aprovechando la presencia de la prensa para la difusión de sus próximos éxitos Bad Luck estuvo libre de retirarse, y a punto de hacerlo Shuichi alzó la vista hacia K, que le había adelantado una tarjeta blanca con varios renglones escritos en perfecta caligrafía y la firma de Touma Seguchi constatando su veracidad. Tras leerla y recibir una breve señal de asentimiento, prendió de nueva cuenta el micrófono.

-Se me ha pedido informarles que Nittle Grasper convoca a una conferencia de prensa dentro de dos horas y media, en punto de las seis de la tarde para dar un importante comunicado. Quienes deseen quedarse, se encuentra abierta la cafetería del segundo piso a su disposición y enfrente de este edificio se hallan varios de los mejores restaurantes de la zona, y podrán ser guiados por cualquiera de los trabajadores de NG... De cualquier forma esperamos su asistencia. Gracias por su atención- se puso de pie un poco extrañado por la nota, colocando la mochila negra sobre su hombro derecho mientras se retiraban, filmados y fotografiados hasta el último momento.

-No ha estado tan mal- opinó Suguru, levantando los hombros.

¿Qué dices? Nos han dado una buena idea para el próximo video. "Tú y Shu-chan"- el pelirrosa le sacó la lengua con travesura a su mejor amigo, sin tomar muy en serio su comentario, caminando delante de él y a un lado de los guardias de seguridad y K, quienes inspeccionaban hasta el último lugar del escenario con la paranoica idea de que éste fuera a explotar en cualquier instante.

Salieron a los pasillos principales, caminando de regreso a los estudios de grabación para concertar los próximos compromisos. Mas la tenue melodía de un celular, perteneciente a uno de los trabajadores de NG, hizo a Shuichi recordar algo.

¡Es cierto- se quitó la mochila, siguiéndoles el paso a ciegas mientras buscaba su propio teléfono. ¿Dónde estí juegos, libretas, cómics, plumas y revistas, todo preso en el pequeño espacio de su equipaje junto a chucherías sin nombre y caramelos.

-En la bolsa lateral- corearon sus compañeros, mientras se detenían frente a los elevadores. Hiro tocó el botón, esperando mientras observaba a su mejor amigo agradecerles con una tonta sonrisa y tomar el pequeño teléfono de brillante cobertura roja, colocándose la mochila ya cerrada sobre los hombros.

-Vamos, Shu- lo halaron dentro del elevador, indicando el piso al que iban y viendo cerrar las puertas.

Al momento en que el pelirrosa prendió el celular poco después de haber entrado, la suave melodía de "In the Moonlight" se dejó escuchar, con ello haciendo innecesario mirar la pantalla dada la programación. No pudo evitar estremecerse, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y recargándose en la pared mientras contestaba. Sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de la informal mochila...las cosas no irían bien.

-Moshi...- el murmullo murió en su garganta, ahogado al cerrar toda posibilidad con las palabras frías que arreciaron contra sus oídos. -No es eso- era visible, según ambos músicos, que intentaba no ser escuchado, acabando la voz en su disculpa. -Lo apagué para...- nuevamente interrumpido, bajó la cabeza y ambos continuaron mirando al frente en total silencio. -Ah...lo viste...yo...creí que te enojarías, por eso...- se arregló un poco la garganta, escuchándolo. El elevador detuvo su ascenso, abriendo tras unos instantes las puertas. Lentamente, siguiendo la luz que le conducía a los pasillos, fue detrás de sus compañeros. -...pero...no puedo. Tengo trabajo que...-

_"...no me contradigas. Será peor para ti..."_

Se detuvo, recargándose en la pared más cercana, junto a los elevadores. La palidez en su rostro era indicio de su conocimiento, así como el temblar en sus manos que casi le hizo tirar el móvil. -No...- suplicó en un susurro, haciendo a Hiro y Suguru virar hacia él. -...Onegai. Iré...-

_"¿Por qué hablas así¿Hay alguien contigo?"_

Trastabilló en su respuesta, haciéndolo dudar. -Hai...- realizó una nueva pregunta, a lo que el pelirrosa se sonrojó de inmediato, apresurándose a contestar, aún más nervioso que antes. -...Hai...- orden... "_¿Sí qué?" _-...te amo, Yuki...-

_"¡FUERTE!"_

Las palabras se quebraron en mil pedazos al oírle gritar, ahogando con llanto el silencio. Las lágrimas que caían, eran mayores a las palabras...calmaban el espíritu indomable de su amante, le hacían ser más fuerte. Su debilidad. Violó su propio silencio, rompiendo en pequeños quejidos el nudo que atorado en su traquea fue sustituido por la réplica adecuada. -Te amo. Te amo. Te amo...- dio un cuarto de vuelta, sabiéndose fijamente observado. Limpió las lágrimas que caían sin cesar a través de su faz alguna vez alegre, ocultándose. -Lo sé...sí. Voy para allá. Ai shiteru- esperó varios segundos, pero no hubo contestación, no más allá del "Te espero" susurrado apenas. Como siempre...tal nunca. Escuchó la llamada finalizar y la realidad que le sostuvo al igual que unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, le despertaron, permitiéndole caer.

-Shuichi- fue tomado, llevado a uno de los estudios desocupados, entre la oscuridad vespertina. No prendieron las luces al entrar; cerraron la puerta y le acostaron en uno de los sofás de piel en que su enfermiza palidez, sus rasgos claros y extravagantes, contrastaban con el color oscuro del mueble. No estaba del todo inconsciente...sólo asustado, quizá con hiperventilación y estrés abrumante...pero se hallaría bien y en camino como había prometido.

-Los dejo- Fujisaki se puso en pie, dejando el celular en la mochila y ésta a un lado del sof� sin embargo él le tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo su ida.

-No te vayas...está bien- el chico obedeció su petición, sentándose a un lado de él, a lo que el pelirrosa rápidamente rodeó su cintura, acomodándose contra su suave regazo. Se sentía tan cálido...tan diferente de la nieve. De Yuki. Hiro colocó una mano sobre su cabello, en cuclillas, con aquel cariño desbordándose a través del silencio. -No creo poder soportarlo más...las cosas...se están saliendo de control-

-Ey...Shuichi...somos amigos ¿no- Shuichi viró hacia el menor, que había probado satisfactoriamente el nombre entre sus labios, observando la fe en los ojos que le sonrieron con confianza. Imitó la mueca, sintiéndose seguro por unos minutos, asintiendo.

-Claro...siempre lo hemos sido-

-Entonces las cosas terminarán bien...-

_"Quisiera creerlo"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

-...indudablemente perfecto. Impecable, apasionado, lleno de melancolía, con el toque exacto de romance y sin embargo manteniéndose inocente como siempre lo hemos conocido. Este video muestra mucho más de Shindou-kun, el cantautor de la banda, haciéndonos ver que no es un joven que busca únicamente dinero o reconocimiento, sino realmente su expresión, la libertad de demostrar su talento y cantar, al final y al cabo el sueño por ser escuchado. No han sido necesarios grandes escenarios ni efectos especiales...se les pidió a cientos de fans participaran en el video, y sin ningún lucro asistieron, con el sólo afán de ver a "Bad Luck", los records de asistencia se rompieron a pesar de ser una invitación informal...ha sido emocionante verlos en este último mes de preparativos, y una sorpresa la evolución, la madurez del grupo, quizá un poco más oscuro de lo acostumbrado, pero igualmente lleno de pasión y dolor... Sin dejar de mencionar claro, que las actuaciones y escenas de los protagonistas fueron extraordinarias (por decir lo menos), y se respira aquella tensión sexual y amorosa entre ellos...- Yuki escuchaba sin mucho afán, observando el reloj por décima vez en cinco minutos, de vez en vez la puerta que traería a su koibito de vuelta. -...Por supuesto...- viró la mirada al televisor, al hombre que se dirigía a su compañera de trabajo y reportera. -...han negado la posible existencia de un romance entre ellos, y Shindou-kun insistió en su "inquebrantable" relación con el escritor Yuki Eiri, pero quizá no debamos creerles del todo. Basándonos en las entrevistas, los análisis de personalidad del joven Nakano-san, y las pruebas de su relación, sería una de las personas más adecuadas para...- tomó otro cigarrillo, encendiéndolo sin mucha templanza. -...estar junto al vocalista de Bad Luck...-

-Se te olvida que al joven Shindou-kun se le ha visto muy encariñado con Sakuma Ryuichi las últimas semanas...- escuchaba nuevamente aquel programa de espectáculos...nuevamente...toda la mañana...lo que iba de tarde. Cuatro quince de la tarde. -Me gustaría que formalizaran...sería una hermosa pareja. Ambos atractivos, talentosos...además, no se le ha conocido a Sakuma-san ninguna pareja oficial...y...- las palabras siguieron, agravando el hecho.

-_Urusai...-_ susurró a la pantalla.

-...en ese caso está dando mucho de qué hablar. Puede ser publicidad, ya sabes, quizá nos estamos encandilando por nada. Desde el primer día ha dejado en claro que está plenamente enamorado del escritor...-

-Pero aún es demasiado joven...- alegó la chica de negro cabello largo e intelectual mirada. -...y atractivo para estar con una sola persona. Mucho más cuando la actitud de Yuki Eiri dista de ser cálida... Oh, es atractivo, eso sin duda, fiero...excelente escritor...pero aún no comprendo del todo porqué sigue con él, siendo Shindou-kun tan espontáneo...- la interrumpió.

-En ese caso es cierto lo que dicen: "Polos opuestos se atraen"- ambos locutores rieron, dejando el tema aparte con una gran sonrisa.

-Supongo tendremos que esperar-

La puerta se abrió, dándole el momento preciso para bajar de volumen la televisión, tomando una última calada al cigarrillo que aún sostenía suavemente entre los dedos corazón e índice antes de extinguirlo contra el cenicero.

-...Yuki-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_"Amo tu cuerpo. El caminar es para ti una danza erótica, de movimientos elegantes, flexibles, firmes, soñadores; el hacer el amor contigo, una obra de arte. Tus ojos entrecerrados envenenan de hermosura, hacen al mundo caer a tus pies, me restan fuerzas, eres causa de vida y llanto, de agonía y placer... Muerte, vida... ¿Qué mas da el nombre que te den? Eres contrario al tártaro pero en tus labios se halla el delicioso pecado...la puerta al infierno fue abierta al tiempo que tu mirada por primera vez. Es el destino el que me condujo a ti...mi perdición, mi desastre. Inevitable. Amo la muerte que me ofreces con un beso de tu cuerpo..."_

_-Por favor...ya...-_ como respuesta le dejó caer a la cama, cambiando de posición, colocándose nuevamente entre sus piernas y reanudando el ambicioso vaivén. -_Duele...-_ ante la queja incrementó el ritmo. -_¡Onegai-_

_"...no me gusta que nadie te toque..."_

-_Shuichi...-_ sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza, haciéndole imposible resistirse, se enredaron en las sábanas... Sus ojos violetas se cerraron, sin resistir el impulso de llorar.

_"Porque eres mío...me perteneces...te amo"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

-Buenas tardes- Touma le observó de reojo, esperando siguiera hablando. En su rostro se hallaba la imitación de una amable sonrisa, aún aguardando el término de aquella conferencia...para quizá castigarle... Kumagoro parecía una buena presa entre los protectores brazos del vocalista que siguió hablando. -He llamado a esta rueda de prensa para un importante comunicado- nadie en la sala habló, sin embargo el silencio no fue completo, violado por los 'clics' de los cientos de fotografías, el alboroto habitual de los camarógrafos y los reporteros. -...mi renuncia definitiva a Nittle Grasper...- todos se colocaron de pie, buscando la primera pregunta, la exclusiva, hablando al mismo tiempo y adelantando las grabadoras manuales, enfocando las diversas reacciones de la banda. Seguchi se colocó de pie con elegancia queriendo detenerlo, mas Ryuichi se le adelantó, causando aún más algarabía con el solo gesto, sosteniendo a Kumagoro con fuerza mientras elevaba la firme voz, logrando ser escuchado por sobre el escándalo de la multitud que se agolpó a la tarima, siendo retrocedidos por los guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas. -...y mi petición oficial para unirme a "Bad Luck"-

_Ruido._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Continuará...**

El próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia...ya lo voy planeando, aunque tendrán que esperar un poco a que actualice mis demás historias, aproximadamente un mes si las cosas siguen bien y mi salud no empeora nuevamente. Ah, lamento que el video haya durado tanto...y antes de que me regañen, el beso lo redactaré en el siguiente ¿Ok? Supongo que Shuichi ha sufrido demasiado...así que lo tiene bien merecido. El final, el final, el final, qué lindo ¿Quieren hacer sus apuestas? Un beso y muchas gracias por leer. 06 Febrero 2005

_"You have been and always will be my Pet..." __(Iason a Riki - Ai no Kusabi)_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	5. Heaven and hell

**Gravity**

¿Alguna vez has amado demasiado¿Tanto, que el estar con esa persona te lastima?

Angst, lemon slash

PG 13

Shuichi x Yuki, Shuichi x Ryuichi

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

Nota: En comparación del video de BL el capítulo pasado, en esta ocasión he colocado varios fragmentos de lo que sería el libro de Eiri, extractos perdidos entre la narración y los diálogos, fácilmente reconocidos por hallarse encerrados entre corchetes. Por otra parte quisiera agradecer vuestro apoyo, paciencia y críticas.

* * *

**Capítulo ****final. Heaven and hell**

Los secretos más dolorosos se gritan en silencio, calladamente entre hebras de cabello delicado que oyen sólo murmullos disfrazados de la pausada respiración, de minuto a segundo detenido en el aire congelado, junto a lágrimas que se vuelven sólidas y pierden la gravedad que les arrastraría a la inevitable agonía, asimismo el mundo ríe de su eterna juventud. Pero Shuichi no lo veía así. El chico del otro lado del reflejo le suplicaba en elevada voz detuviera al hombre aquel que aún en esos instantes, a minutos de despedirse, le esperaba ya. Mas al tiempo la imagen se volvía hipócrita, burla de las marcas quejumbrosas que a un contacto jadeaban, crispada la piel dolorida en cardenales rojizos que le etiquetaban, gritaban era propiedad. La gente a su alrededor parecía deambular a oscuras, sin verle, o era él quizá el maniatado ciego sin palabras. El elevador se detuvo en el piso marcado con anterioridad y las puertas tras unos instantes de vértigo se abrieron al paso. Suspiró, saliendo de él.

Shuichi- era una madura voz ahogada la que le empujó de regreso al inamovible elevador. El joven con el que había topado tan sólo dos pasos adelante, el que le había esperado recargado en el muro, con aquella expresión infantil que se extravió bajo rasgos atractivos. Era Ryuichi. Con cuidado el mayor le acorraló contra la pared de suave textura escarlata, permitiendo que las puertas del cubículo se cerrasen tras ellos. Al tiempo presionó uno de los botones y todo movimiento fue prohibido. Le abrazó, atrapando la espalda con calidez, mientras hundía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Tal paz se dibujó en el rostro del adulto que Shindou no tuvo corazón para apartarlo, siquiera porque a varios instantes de un corto suspiro le tomó en un beso, desfilando la punta de la lengua sobre sus labios entreabiertos, que entre la angustia temblaban. -Shu-chan- su propio nombre fue musitado, casi un respiro contra la piel delicada. Ryuichi cerró los ojos, pronunciando de nueva cuenta la analogía de la delicia, mientras sus brazos caían en la cintura, dando vuelta y quedando de espalda a la pared. Presionó un poco el cuerpo nervioso, escuchando el rozar de la ropa en medio de todo el silencio claustrofóbico, hipnotizado y seducido por el pelirrosa. -Tus labios…ábrelos…- suplicó el tono jadeante…y Shuichi aunque separó los labios, no dijo nada.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_… ……fue la determinación, el saber lo imposible de la naturaleza, lo que mojó mi lengua con el frío contenido del vaso, atrayendo un torrente de fuego en líquidas lenguas seductoras. En danzantes reflejos la luz de luna se dibujaba en caricias sobre el cristal, por sobre las cascadas inocuas de lluvia, colocándome de pie ante la noble belleza de su plateada piel, sin dar cuenta siquiera del vaso convertido en pequeñas estrellas, fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue, cayendo al suelo. Al observar las taciturnas lágrimas siendo derramadas por el carácter vanidoso del cielo, comprendí lo que sucedería mientras el ligero repiquetear de las gotas sobre la ventana se volvía lejano. Era yo quien en improvisados pasos se retiraba de la sala cubierto de la sangre negra de la noche, la esclavizada oscuridad en el entero departamento, tomando el cuchillo que ella había arrojado al suelo de la cocina antes de partir…ella, la que fuese mi prometida alguna ocasión, en corrupta voz por el alcohol barato había susurrado el camino a escoger._

_Cuánta razón tenía, pensé, recargándome en la blanca tarima de la cocina, hurtando en lechosos reflejos la poca luz en equilibrio de la filosa hoja. Las cascadas del otro lado de la ventana parecieron coquetear con su propio reflejo, sin temor a la muerte estrechando el torcido espacio en el departamento. El metal había ya mordido las venas de mi mano derecha, siguiendo el camino trazado hasta poco antes del fin del antebrazo en un sutil escalofrío tambaleante. Ahogué contra mis labios en un corto bufido exasperado, el fuerte dolor aunado al hormigueo, la sangre derramada ahora en la elegante alfombra alcanzó varios tonos superiores al casual escarlata de la tela, mojó mi piel en calientes besos. Sonreí al sentirme liberado, al tiempo burla al no poder sostener el arma nuevamente, arrancándola apenas logré dejarla en amortiguada caída al suelo. Tras breves minutos la sangre había arrastrado fuerza y vida, a través de las venas abiertas, los tendones quebrados, la piel rasgada. Un corto golpe siendo coro de un extraño zumbido contra mi cabeza, me hizo saber había caído al suelo, manchando la camisa blanca con pequeñas lágrimas rojas…quizá fuera el llanto de mi madre…al ver a su único hijo morir._

_…Desvaríos. Era mi sangre._

Seguchi-san no parece afecto a tu propuesta, Ryuichi. Es dudable pueda verse cómodo ante la risible magnitud de tu atrevimiento, aún menos con la grave presencia de la prensa en la disquera, o los fanáticos de "Nittle Grasper" y "Bad Luck" sitiados fuera de su oficina. La policía ha debido intervenir, cerrando el tránsito de las calles próximas y esto…-

Basta. Lo sabemos- el estudio quedó en silencio durante un corto espacio, quedando ahogado en gritos provenientes del filo de la avenida, varias cuadras alejados del elevado piso en NG. Ryuichi se hallaba frente a la ventana, observando en completa seriedad el exterior del edificio. -Voy a formar parte de "Bad Luck"…ellos me han dado su autorización y eso es lo único prescindible, aún si Touma se atreve a negarse….- virando hacia los chicos sentados frente una amplia mesa, cada quien observando el estudio en casi resignación. Los fuertes rayos del sol de una tarde iniciada parecieron intervenir durante la insoportable molestia. -…podemos ir a otra disquera…mucho más grande que NG. Tengo dinero suficiente para formar una de la nada y respaldar dos años enteros de completos lujos, comodidades y beneficios para todo el equipo. Quizá mudarnos a otro país: Estados Unidos…quizá Inglaterra…- el alto rubio a varios pasos tras él, se adelantó, tomándolo por los hombros en una pausada llamada de atención.

Aún debemos esperar a su cita de mañana…entonces empezaremos a hacer planes, Ryuichi. De ser necesario lo haremos con el consentimiento del grupo entero… - la banda se colocó en pie, al igual que Sakano (Más pálido y serio de lo habitual), acompañando a K en el simple discurso. -Mientras tanto…bienvenido a Bad Luck-

Kumagoro yacía en el centro de la mesa, malamente apoyado en una botella de soda de limón a la mitad, inconsciente del precario ambiente cubriendo los días con un manto de oscura escarlata.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Colocó el suave contacto de sus dedos sobre los mechones del encendido color del corto cabello, llamando su atención al tiempo con pequeñas caricias traviesas. Shuichi detuvo sus pasos, dando media vuelta hacia el joven del que hacía instantes se había despedido. Al observar dentro de los ojos grises encontró fuego en disimulada vida dentro de la tormenta. Tembló al observarle tan decidido, furioso y perspicaz, casi leyendo a través, dejándolo desnudo en la fría oscuridad.

¿Saldrás a algún lugar hoy? Es muy temprano aún- los ojos violetas viraron incómodos, mientras se acomodaba sobre el hombro derecho la mochila.

…Yuki quiere que vaya a la presentación de su libro…- bajó un poco la cabeza, conociendo de sobra la razón de su insistencia, el porqué la mirada brillante vigilaba los finos rasgos de su rostro, porqué de la expresión entre cínica furia y malograda contención.

¿En serio?- una serie de vendajes en su mano izquierda cubría igualmente buena parte del antebrazo, del contrario la muñeca dislocada. Al menos, pensó Hiro, las marcas en su rostro habían desaparecido casi por completo. Ignoró el nerviosismo del joven, en una sonrisa cuya naturaleza forzada Shuichi no pudo percatar. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_La piel de mi frente ardiendo era cubierta por una levísima estela de sudor, de tan baja temperatura, causante de molestos espasmos al igual que mis labios fríos, ya rotos por los dientes corroyendo el dolor en cortos gemidos, casi desaparecido, casi inerte, sin la mínima voluntad de arrepentimiento. Aquella sensación de agonía, placer y pérdida absoluta era sólo comparable con suaves sobredosis de Éxtasis, de igual forma esperé sus ya conocidos encantos, balanceándose como un tierno cuerpo virginal, pulverizando los verdaderos recuerdos, esperaba sólo el aturdimiento de un violento orgasmo constante._

_Mi cabeza carente de energía viró a la izquierda. Entre las llamas oscuras el cadáver de mi prometida por un momento pareció tomar la irreal figura de mi madre. Ambas tomando el control de mi vida, ignorando mis decisiones, arrebatando toda razón, las dos cayendo al suelo en medio de mi razonable locura…las dos por igual arma que habría dejado rastros de plomo en la yema de mis dedos. Muertas, asesinadas, la gente no entendería, dentro del misterio con mi voz amortiguada en fingida dolencia, ellas mismas habían dirigido la boca de la pistola a su nuca, accidentalmente habían halado varias veces del gatillo. Con los ojos débilmente cerrados me obligué a comprender el infierno me abría las puertas, y no hallé en él extrañeza alguna. Era mi casa._

_-No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- entre la muerte y la agonía una mirada curiosa fue formada en la oscuridad, a pocos pasos de mí, un peculiar color violáceo que imprudente se aproximó, inclinándose en traviesos movimientos hasta hallarse de igual forma en el suelo. Era un joven apenas fuera de la adolescencia, de figura exquisita, perfecta e inusual, se acostó sobre mi sangre, a mi lado, bocabajo y con las manos conteniendo el ligero peso de su cuerpo. Y aún con ello no encontré reflejo del temor que al observarle me embargó, pánico absoluto a los rasgos tranquilos, al tono platinado de su cabello perfecto, la infantil curiosidad a la muerte retrocedida, plumas blancas cayendo a mi alrededor. Sus dedos se adelantaron al brazo herido, hundidos entre la carne trémula que recorrió. -¿Te duele?- cerré los ojos (o creí hacerlo, pues él aún se hallaba ahí), devorando la queja. El dolor había regresado en negligentes dosis, muy diferente al Éxtasis, contrario a las expectativas, él lo acariciaba y mutilaba, manchando su blanca piel con sangre. ¡Aún sangraba! Curvó sus labios en una ingenua sonrisa que entre la oscuridad brilló, al igual que sus ojos, sus labios deliciosos que no pronunciaron nada, la amable boca suave y helada que por primera vez me entregó al infierno, un beso sutil que avivó mis ansias._

_Envuelto en suaves plumas blancas._

_¡Un ángel!_

Se encontraba ya a varias calles de distancia, sobre marcha de una nueva avenida tras la obligada despedida silenciosa. Quizá había apresurado un poco las cosas. La elevada velocidad disminuyó conforme el semáforo tornó en una grave luz roja, se detuvo frente a la señalización de paso peatonal, descendiendo un pie de la motocicleta para controlar el equilibrio. Varios coches hicieron lo propio, incluyendo el vehículo más próximo a su derecha, cuya automática ventanilla posterior fue abierta. El auto de lujo pareció invitar una mirada, al igual que la firme voz pronunciando con suavidad su nombre.

¡Hiro-kun!- era Ryuichi, en perfecta serenidad y decisión, al igual los ojos azules brillantes y ambiciosos de los cuales por momentos desconfió. -Síguenos…tenemos que hablar sobre Shuichi- al tiempo de decir esto, la luz roja desapareció, tomó el verde su lugar. Y Hiro no vio más allá que una invitación desaparecida tras los vidrios polarizados, aceptada al acelerar con prisa la motocicleta, dejándose llevar por el ritmo veloz del automóvil.

_"…Si algo te pasara…no te lo perdonaría…"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Debería andar con más cuidado, pensó, Hiro comenzaba a sospechar.

¿Yuki?- la casa se hallaba en casi completo silencio, ahogada en tinieblas. Ahora el día entero los pesados doseles violáceos cubriendo los enormes ventanales, negaban la bienvenida a los cálidos rayos solares, formando una eterna noche artificial. Tras retirarse el calzado deambuló a oscuras a través del primer corredor, entrando a la silenciosa sala, y en el balcón al que daba dicha habitación encontró cerrada la puerta. La enorme televisión, el equipo de sonido, los cigarrillos en la mesa de centro junto a un pequeño montón de revistas de espectáculos, todo apagado. En la cocina impecable no encontró rastro alguno de preparación, siquiera algún delicioso aroma reciente, y bajo la misma servilleta, junto a los cubiertos y romántica decoración, se hallaba aún el almuerzo que había preparado para él. Al salir de ella caminó el segundo corredor. La puerta del estudio fue dejada abierta anunciando su ausencia, la elegante Laptop cerrada no transmitió energía alguna al posar delicadamente la palma en ella. Abandonó con igual prontitud el cuarto, dirigiéndose en aquella ocasión a la recámara. En la ducha sólo existía silencio, roto por sus pasos imprecisos a través del departamento.

Entró a la habitación, empujando con suavidad la puerta semiabierta. -¿Yuki?- nuevamente no encontró respuesta. El lacerante aroma de tabaco había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando únicamente en el aire la atractiva colonia de su koi. -Yuki…- suspiró en decepción antes de con un ligero movimiento encender el interruptor de la luz. Sin poner siquiera atención se quitó la mochila, dejándola a un lado del clóset, y tras tomar una muda de ropa caminó a la ducha, no sin antes verificar la hora en el reloj-despertador del buró derecho. -Aún tengo tiempo- salió del cuarto.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

…antes que nada debes entender que Shuichi jamás vino con tales intenciones. Quizá si no hubiese tenido el suficiente valor para invitarlo nunca se hubiese acercado demasiado a mí. Pero lo hice, y simplemente las cosas han sido inevitables durante las últimas semanas. Al principio se resistió…tras un par de días comenzó a acostumbrarse a la idea…supongo que por…bondad…dejó le acariciara y besara a mi antojo, hasta que las horas pasaban y él debía regresar con Yuki. Cada día yo intentaba pasar más tiempo con él, mucho más de lo permitido…y eso también le causó problemas. Hubo días que no regresó al departamento por estar conmigo. Por misericordia en ocasiones siquiera le tocaba, jugando con él a cualquier cosa o viendo la televisión, simplemente platicando mientras comíamos dulces…pero aquellas ocasiones no duraban demasiado y muchas de ellas terminé perdiendo el control mientras él lo permitía. No fue hasta hace un par de días y con mucha dificultad que me ha correspondido…hasta cierto punto. Cuando cree que he ido muy lejos me aleja de él y despidiéndose amablemente pide un taxi, no deja que le vaya a dejar, ni siquiera que me acerque a su casa…dice que Yuki lo malinterpretaría…- silenció, sentado en el brazo izquierdo del sofá, observando el alzar de la luna en medio de un mar de nubes blancas cubriendo el gajo incompleto. En uno de los sillones cercanos se hallaba Hiro, con expresión seria, expectante y vacía, mientras ahogaba el corto silencio en el vaso de coñac que Ryuichi había servido para él. -…pero eso ya debes saberlo ¿Verdad?- los ojos grises por momentos le aprisionaron, abandonándolo tras unos instantes, era el frío desconcierto el que abruptamente hizo tiritar al vocalista.

Dijo algo al respecto, sí- viró nuevamente a la ventana.

Ya veo…- enmarcó una pequeña sonrisa inteligente antes de continuar, por igual apesadumbrado. -…Shuichi no sabe que estás enamorado de él- Nakano mientras tanto, no tuvo la paciencia de contestar a la acusación. Quedó callado durante largos minutos, observando su reflejo perdido en el vaso a la mitad. El silencio en la sala de estar pareció susurrar la respuesta a una cuestión sin pronunciar.

_"Es la alegre resignación cuando le observas. La adoración que dibujas al tiempo de verle acercarse. Es el permanecer callado sin besarle, el sostenerle siempre con cariño y diversión, el jamás esperar te corresponda, lo que me hace saber que eres el que más le ama…"_

No lo diría. -Supongo no quieres hablar de eso- vio al pelirrojo negar y por instantes sonrió, poco antes de descubrir que las palabras habían ya resbalado de sus labios, inundando el ambiente con un inclemente tono áspero. -…Sé quién le está haciendo daño. Los vi en una ocasión…y aunque he intentado alejarlo…- suspiró, virando a los ojos grises que con dureza le cuestionaron. Fue la furiosa tormenta la que le obligó a contestar de inmediato. -…quizá debo aceptar que necesito tu ayuda para detener a Yuki Eiri…-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_... … Una suave melodía escalaba las flexibles motas de brillante luz, a través del transparente aire, acariciaba el eco de la habitación y moría en nuevos cantos; era el silencio mismo ahogado en el magistral tono de un joven, una abstracta canción cuya letra no entendí mientras ascendía en devoción. Abrí los ojos con el afán de encontrar la fuente de tan taciturna sinfonía, mas encontré el mismo absoluto mutismo que consumió casi toda luz, volviendo tarde el que hacía instantes era día, brindando lluvia al antes despejado níveo cielo. Los acordes se convirtieron en crepitar de una fuerte tormenta vista desde la ventana sin doseles de mi habitación. Y al tiempo, recortada en el nítido cristal se hallaba la figura delgada del ángel, de pie hacia las calles sicilianas, sonriendo para mi propio doloroso deleite. Sus alas plegadas me permitieron el descaro de recorrer su cuerpo, dibujando la preciosa silueta a contraluz, la blanca piel deliciosa y el cuerpo perfecto en que se antojaba perderse. Di apenas cuenta de su desnudez, imaginando que la yema de mis dedos (en esos momentos temblorosos) acariciaban las largas piernas, deteniéndose a robar la jactanciosa entereza al suavemente tocar el miembro elevado que… _

La piel se había levantado, en algunas partes roto al estocar de fuertes golpes con varias cintas delgadas de cuero unidas en una gruesa fusta, el antebrazo izquierdo se hallaba casi lleno de palpitantes cicatrices calientes que entrecruzaban dolorosos caminos, al igual que parte de sus muslos; la mano derecha bajo los vendajes se hallaba dislocada, Yuki le había amarrado con demasiada fuerza. Tomó el extremo de la nueva venda, colocándolo al inicio del antebrazo, donde en suaves recorridos cubrió las heridas. Firmes pasos apenas audibles recorrieron el último pasillo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación que compartían.

Baka- elevó la mirada, entregándole una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida, de igual forma pronunció su nombre antes de callar por completo los sollozos al morderse los labios, regresando a la pasada labor. El joven rubio parecía listo ya, mientras se acercaba a él, agachándose a la cama donde yacía sentado. Dio un sobresalto cuando éste tomó su brazo izquierdo, cogiendo en cauteloso cuidado la venda a medio colocar que cayó al suelo, desenrollándose por varios centímetros antes de ser detenida. Prudentemente comenzó.

¿Te enteraste de…la petición de Sakuma-san?- no recibió mayor respuesta que una sola mirada inexpresiva, la misma que se retiró a la continuación del vendaje. Ante ello, y sabiendo que significaba una negativa, Shuichi descendió la cabeza en un acto de completa resignación, observando el cuidadoso trabajo que realizaba su pareja, con únicamente la presión necesaria y en contradictoria actitud sin más perjuicio. Sonrió, y al tiempo se reprendió por ello. Por un delicioso y ajeno instante había olvidado la causa de aquellas marcas. Al verle terminar aún sin decir palabra en tanto se ponía de pie, el joven se arregló la camisa blanca arremangada, abotonándola con grave dificultad, después de ello vistiendo el largo abrigo negro que Yuki le había regalado en silencio con anterioridad, se obligó a darle las gracias. Nuevamente no obtuvo réplica. -Ya estoy listo- Eiri, quien hasta hacía instantes mantenía una actitud por lo demás abstracta, se acercó a él nuevamente, arreglando el nudo de la corbata de un tono violeta comparable a la mirada cándida que pronta estuvo a cautivarle. Mas los ojos bajaron, concentrando la observación en un pequeño corpúsculo del suelo, muy alejado de la mirada dorada que le llamaba en ansia.

Hablaremos de ello al regresar-

_…porque al final siempre regresaría ¿verdad?_

_Rió, sentándose bajo mi propia intemperante demanda, el hambre que el cuerpo exquisito, hermoso y perfecto que en cada ligero movimiento inocente parecía invitar. -Lo que pides con tal descaro no es remotamente posible. Nuestro Padre no lo permite, cree que nosotros les obligamos…y que vosotros, carne e imperfección, son lo suficientemente vulnerables como para no impedirlo. Además…- entrecerró los ojos en lo que sería una deliciosa burla, saboreando la sabiduría de las frases que pronunciaba. -¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta?- probó mi nombre, cada una de las letras con lentitud, en nadie jamás había disfrutado tanto aquella dulce costumbre. -¡Tú ya estás muerto!- abrí desmesuradamente los ojos en consecuencia, enderezándome y observando mis manos. En ellas no se encontraba marca alguna de mi antiguo impulso, heridas, marcas o sangre, ni líneas en las manos, venas¡nada! Era como él, sin rastro de vida; una preciosa estatua de mármol que se movía sin tacto. Sin decir nada me pregunté si acaso mis ojos brillarían como aquellos, si la lengua preciosa mostrada al reírse sería tan perfecta y tersa, acaso los labios parecerían llamar un beso…y al pensarlo, que jamás podría hacerle el amor, tuve el férreo impulso de llorar…y no hallé en mí mayor dolor…ni lágrimas…sólo un deseo insatisfecho. _

_Pero él… ¡Parecía tan lleno de vida!_

_…aún con su advertencia, le tomé de ambas manos, de igual forma le acorralé a la cama…y mi beso nuevamente probó el seductor dulce que me arrojó al infierno. _

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

No había tomado mucho tiempo recorrer el camino del departamento al elegante hotel, dirigiéndose al gran salón tras bajar del Mercedes negro último modelo que Yuki conducía; habían llegado temprano. Tan fue así que Shuichi había tenido la oportunidad de deambular a través de los amplios pasajes, colándose en varios espectáculos en los salones contiguos con la sola presencia inminente de una sonrisa, ello y la notable fama que su nombre había tomado en Japón. Pero era ya hora, y bajo previa advertencia tomó lugar en uno de los asientos preferenciales, en la primera fila y justo en el centro. Pronto, como lo hubo esperado Yuki, el salón comenzó a llenarse de cámaras, reporteros, de blancos estantes de libros de su autoría; llegado el momento las puertas fueron abiertas a los lectores fanáticos, a ciertos invitados exclusivos que su representante igualmente había convocado para aparentar. Tras diez minutos, y a poco de empezar, la elegante habitación estaba casi inaccesible, con varios guardias separando a cualquier intruso de la zona VIP, y un amplio servicio que circulaba, acomodando los últimos nimios detalles.

Buenas noches, Shindou-san- era Touma junto a Mika los que se sentaron a su izquierda, al otro costado varios representantes de la editorial. Tuvo la sensatez de contestar el cordial saludo de cada uno de ellos, y tras un tiempo se vio envuelto en una ligera conversación con el jefe de NG Records.

Buenas noches y muchas gracias por su puntual asistencia…- la editora de Eiri tomó la palabra, a continuación presentando al escritor, quien en ningún momento después de entrar a la sala desde la elevada tarima y tras sentarse en el centro de la larga mesa cubierta de blanco, observó a Shuichi.

Disculpe- un elegante hombre se adelantó al joven pelirrosa, cuidando de pasar lo más inadvertido posible, cediéndole un sobre blanco cerrado en el cual se hallaba su nombre. -Un joven me pidió le entregara esto- no esperó una negativa, agradecimiento o tal o cual pregunta, simplemente se retiró.

Shindou rasgó el costado derecho, tomando la hoja doblada y abriéndola. La carta estaba formada por sólo unas líneas.

_"Shuichi._

_Alguna vez prometí protegerte, quizá mis palabras no fueron exactas, mas sí implícitas durante su súplica; eran sinceras y por tanto esperaba la réplica fuera honesta. Ahora entiendo que desde un principio estaba destinada a lo inevitable y por ello no pretendo que entiendas lo que sucederá. Comprendo tengo mayor culpa de la que ahora quiero admitir, por eso no cuestionaré tu reticencia, quizá miedo y terquedad que en esta ocasión nos ha separado. De igual forma y en consecuencia, espero algún día me perdones. _

_Hiro."_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era hora. Dando prisa bajó las escaleras del departamento, mochila al hombro consiguió hacerse del celular timbrando en el bolsillo izquierdo de los jeans. Era sólo una alarma, lo sabía, por lo que no contestó y tras dos timbrazos más el ruido calló por completo, sabiendo de antemano que pronto cruzaría aquella puerta. Así pues ninguno de los dos quedó decepcionado: Delante del modesto departamento del guitarrista se hallaba un auto plateado de lujo, conducido por el mismo joven que había marcado segundos antes, y él caminaba entre pequeños racimos de viento hacia la puerta que se abrió, cubierto por la oscura madrugada. Entró al vehículo, siendo copiloto tras colocar la mochila negra en el asiento posterior.

¿Listo?- un asentimiento fue lo único que Sakuma obtuvo de él, ello y el notable titubear brillante en los ojos grises, que sin embargo no cuestionó. -De acuerdo. Será mejor que terminemos con esto…- giró la llave, prendiendo el motor, y tras encender las luces arrancó el vehículo entre la noche opacada.

_-¿Realmente creíste podrías simplemente tocar a la puerta? Las cosas no suceden de tal forma. Hay muertes acaecidas en el instante incorrecto, hay quienes se las ingenian para cambiar lo que está escrito…y los que lo logran, aquellos que osan modificar el rumbo de sus vidas (sea directa o indirectamente, como tú), no están permitidos a evolucionar, quedan estancados en un espacio sin nombre, destinados a errar hasta que el momento llegue y las puertas del juicio les sean abiertas. Tú eres uno de esos tantos, es por ello que me han mandado a ti, a explicarte que no eres bienvenido, no aún, hasta que tu alma sea convocada. Tienes suerte…pues esto no tardará más allá de cuarenta lunas… Tras ese lapso y el arribar de un primer sol, sucederá tu juicio…- los ojos violetas parecían vacíos, al igual que la voz indiferente que susurró las palabras al parecer aprendidas de memoria, mientras me observaba apenas, entre una y otra curiosa mirada. -…"Y el Tártaro abrirá sus puertas, encadenándote a lacerantes llamas que someterán tu voluntad y borrarán de ti todo nombre, marca y recuerdo de vida humana, penetrará tu alma impura, en él encontrarás vacío hogar de eterno suplicio hasta el final de la Era de los Hombres…y esta vez en la muerte encontrarás libertad…cuando Él te la entregue"- acostado a mi lado en la cama, parecía hundirse en un profundo sueño, mas su voz sonaba presente…entre el ensimismamiento acaricié las hebras del cabello platinado, encontrando en él amargo atisbo de tacto y placer. -…y a mi cuidado colocarán un nuevo ser, al que veré nacer en sufrimiento, y crecer y morir en agonía…cuya muerte no podré detener… mas quizá con un poco de fortuna se me permitirá hablarle para conducirlo a un juicio tras el que le olvidaré…como sucederá contigo en cuarenta lunas…-_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_Su belleza aumentaba bajo la luz platinada, no era un melancólico reflejo de muerte, era perfección e inocencia en un baño de leche, el descender de los rayos de luna en suaves cascadas como el cabello largo sostenido en cintas. Había insistido en llevarme a las verdes llanuras, al sur de Italia, sosteniendo un ritmo pausado al caminar, mientras yo, pasos atrás, sin cansancio o consciencia de las lunas transcurridas, me limitaba a seguirle en el silencio roto de la amable conversación, disfrutando del tono pacífico de la voz balanceándose, como su cuerpo desnudo sobre la alta hierba de los sembradíos._

_-¿Recuerdas cómo eras de niño? Te gustaba montar a caballo, recorrías el territorio de tu padre hasta que la vieja nana te llamaba al almuerzo, y tras ello varios profesores te detenían (poco antes de que pudieras escapar)…debías quedarte a estudiar durante casi la tarde entera, hasta que el reloj de la sala sonaba. Era entonces cuando corrías fuera del castillo, hacia las vides, donde la gente te enseñaba la siembra y cosecha, dejándote cada día una pequeña canasta de fruta que por las noches compartías con la nana, mientras ella te contaba su olvidada juventud, cepillando tu cabello castaño tras la ducha caliente. De vez en vez quedabas dormido sobre su regazo…y ella te quería tanto que no te despertaba…-_

Se adelantó a él, sintiéndole estremecer al tiempo de atrapar la breve cintura entre sus brazos, pero el joven no rechazó su caricia, enredó las suaves manos tras su espalda y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la noche tomara su desnudez, tal y como Eiri lo había hecho antes, de igual firmeza y dulzura…los rayos de luna acariciaran la piel marcada…y el placer arrastrara al dolor, atrapándolo contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos… ¿Realmente había escuchado la voz de Yuki pronunciando aquella cuestión en expresión dudosa, de taciturna naturaleza, o era sólo el notable delirio de un pronto sueño?

_"¿Me amas, Shuichi?"_

_-…eras muy diferente a ahora. Eras feliz; de tal forma que cualquier palabra tuya lograba alegrar un ambiente de luto…y contigo, con tus jugueteos infantiles, desaparecía toda bruma desdeñosa…yo era tan feliz en ese entonces…- se detuvo, de igual forma sus pasos; no tuve el valor de alcanzarle y permanecí quieto, expectante de lo que fuese a decir. -…pero en ocasiones…- casi pude observar una sonrisa triste dibujarse en los rasgos preciosos entre tinieblas, pero nuevamente no quise averiguarlo. -…tenía tanta envidia…de que estuvieras vivo, que tuvieras tanta gente que te amara, que pudieras sentir con tal pasión cada día ¡Eras tan diferente a los demás!_- _a lo lejos podía observarse el viejo castillo, cubierto de la que parecía una fría noche. -…entonces…tu madre volvió a casarse y volvió por ti…te alejó del castillo y te llevó a su nuevo departamento, despidió a la vieja nana…- sus suaves manos se crisparon con furia, mientras las alas parecían tintarse de oscuridad. -Te metió en un internado (hasta la mayoría de edad)… te comprometió… y justo cuando creí que lucharías… ¡Te diste por vencido!- viró hacia mí. -¡Dejaste que todo sucediera! Las mujeres, las drogas ¡Le abriste las puertas a la muerte¡Años de pecado, deshonor y muerte¡Me alejaste!- sus ojos antes violáceos se tornaron de un fuerte rojo, al igual que su cabello, mientras las puntas de sus alas se volvían negras…y su voz tranquila era tintada de furia, tal si en el infierno se hallase consumido el cuerpo precioso cubierto de platinada luz de luna…era el cielo quizá manchado de sangre inocente. -¡Y ahora…!- pero quizá sus palabras ya no fueron necesarias…en un momento carecieron de brío, descendieron hasta casi desaparecer tras ligeros rezos susurrados al fuerte viento, donde nuevamente su hermosura fue serena y su voz cayó en un tono de sensual inocencia. -…ahora has muerto y dentro de dos lunas te llevaré a las puertas del juicio…y tendré que olvidarte…-_

_¿Cuántos habrían observado la belleza de sus ojos tranquilos y curiosos, se habrían consumido en dolor al besar los labios sonrientes, a cuántos se habría entregado el cuerpo de movimientos pausados tras el breve pasaje de la vida…cuántos más yacerían entre sus brazos al ascenderlos a un mundo inmaterial?_

_¿Le habría hecho el amor a alguien, habría amado a alguien?_

_En el calmo violeta de sus ojos, bajo la noche disfrazada de estrellas, encontré una eternidad sin consumar, varias vidas conjuntas en deseos insatisfechos; era mi propio dolor reflejado en la mirada de un ángel, la tenue esperanza que durante años me había alimentado…lo que nos unía. Entendí, mientras contra su voluntad le arrojaba al césped y le acorralaba en tenues caricias que abrasaban, me hacía paso dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor entre fuertes jadeos, no permitiría alguien le tocara nuevamente. Me detuve sin embargo al escucharlo sollozar entre suaves rezos…y al tiempo…una fuerte tormenta cayó sobre nosotros, empapándonos de frío incierto._

_"Perdóname, Padre, porque he pecado. Como castigo mi alma impura encuentre lugar en tus tinieblas y al final de los Tiempos halle misericordia. Permite regresar a este siervo infiel a tu lado…"_

_Mi amor por él le había condenado._

La puerta fue violada con una fuerte patada que estremeció los goznes, ya rota la chapa permitió la fina madera golpeara la pared contraria…Shuichi entre la impresión no pudo contestar.

¿Qué…?- dos personas entraron a la habitación, sin darse el tiempo siquiera de encender la luz. De igual forma, ambos amantes se levantaron, sentándose en la cama que compartían.

¡Llévate a Shuichi!- y ante la advertencia, Yuki se colocó delante del joven, resguardándolo tras su cuerpo de blanca y suave textura. De nada sirvió. Hiro ya había levantado el arma en su contra, disparando una vez la bala que partió el aire, atravesando la piel nívea…y junto al inminente dolor llegó el reconocimiento del otro intruso, quien ya entre sus brazos sostenía en grave esfuerzo a su koi.

¡Yuki!-

Aún cuando el cometido se había realizado, la pistola no descendió, por el contrario la mira tomó fuerza, junto a los rasgos en delirante furia. Nakano había dado varios pasos hacia él.

¡Hiro¡Déjalo!- había sido Ryuichi, el que sostenía contra nariz y boca de Shindou un trozo de estopa empapado de sedante, el que había gritado. -¡Ya lo tengo, déjalo!- Sakuma daba cuenta la razón del notable titubeo del joven pelirrojo, aquel que había llamado su atención al verle ascender al vehículo.

_Quería matarlo…_

_"¡ES SUFICIENTE!"_

El trueno de un nuevo disparo rompió el grito de Ryuichi…quebrando en un pequeño hueco el muro, donde Hiro había por última instancia desviado la mira.

Llévate a Shuichi…yo me encargo de él…-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

De los rasgos atractivos había desaparecido la angustia, permaneciendo sólo la irreal calma del sueño profundo, donde Shuichi yacía silencioso, incluso sonriente de vez en vez que lo observaba. Entre sus manos jugueteaba el pequeño conejo de felpa, de lado a lado en cortos saltos nerviosos durante la espera, Kumagoro parecía querer distraerlo sin éxito. Los ojos azules aún fijos en el joven vocalista parecían caminar nuevamente en la recámara de Yuki Eiri, analizando con quizá obsesiva parsimonia los impulsivos pasos de aquella madrugada, tomándolo nuevamente entre brazos, sobreponiéndose del susto inicial de un disparo sin anticipar...en el que incluso Shuichi había corrido peligro. Los ojos grises se habían vuelto rabiosos, inundados de angustia….había cometido tal vez un error.

La puerta de acceso fue abierta, permitiendo a Hiro entrar al departamento, y al percatarlo, Ryuichi se puso en pie, corriendo fuera de la recámara y hacia el recibidor, soltando al muñeco de peluche con antelación sobre las colchas de escarlata suavidad. Le vio caminar sin preocupación de la oscuridad hasta percatarle, y las lámparas de la sala fueron encendidas, graduadas en un tono bajo.

¡Hiro!- era desesperada furia el sentimiento ahogado en la mirada azul, el que cuestionaba, exigía, una pronta respuesta. Así pues lo hicieron saber sus manos finas, sosteniendo en poderío al joven pelirrojo que siquiera se inmutó. -¿Qué mierda te sucedió¡Matarlo no era lo que teníamos convenido!- mas en los ojos grises encontró al contrario un deseo insatisfecho, el que finalmente le tranquilizó un atisbo.

_Eiri vivía…_

Le advertí que si lastimaba a Shuichi jamás se lo perdonaría…- aligeró su agarre, permitiendo Nakano se explicara, y ante el movimiento dócil Hiroshi se soltó, ladeándolo y yendo al cuarto. -No tiene nada que ver contigo- se encontraban en un nuevo departamento, Ryuichi lo había adquirido y amueblado la última semana, al fin daba cuenta la razón, y en ella ya se encontraban las cosas que había abandonado en la casa de Hiro. -De cualquier forma Yuki se encuentra estable en el hospital, y decidió no decir nada acerca de este "incidente", fingiendo lo habían asaltado…- bajó la voz, entrando a la recámara, sentándose a un lado de su mejor amigo, acostado en la cama king size, donde tras unos segundos (y después de dar cuenta aún dormía) reanudó la conversación. -…mientras salía a pasear al parque. No le conviene que la prensa descubra lo que le ha hecho a Shuichi…o la policía…- tomó el brazo derecho del chico, quien entre sueños se quejó, removiéndose incómodo. -Tiene luxada la muñeca. Cuando despierte ponle hielo para que baje un poco la hinchazón, y después de un rato véndala. Limpia las heridas del brazo izquierdo para que no se infecten. En la mochila hay un par de guantes por si quieren salir…pero no lo lleves a un doctor, preguntaría y en estos momentos no queremos llamar la atención- le acomodó nuevamente y con cuidado bajo las colchas y el afable pijama prestado por Ryuichi. -Vendré por la tarde, para que puedas ir a tu cita con Seguchi-san…y mientras tanto…inténtalo entrar en razón…tiene que comprender que lo hicimos por su bien- se levantó, observando nuevamente al joven tras él, que permanecía silencioso, alerta y casi desconfiado a él. -Shuichi está enamorado de ti…pero eso no significa que haya dejado de amar a Yuki…- los ojos azules se tornaron intranquilos, mientras le observaba. -Quizá nunca lo haga….pero…bueno, será cuestión de tiempo…ya veremos- pasando de él, de nueva cuenta, se dirigió a la salida, mas antes de salir de la habitación, la suave voz de Sakuma le detuvo.

Le amas ¿No es cierto?- los ojos grises que con calma viraron, no le respondieron en absoluto, era completa tranquilidad solamente y una despedida.

Hasta luego, Sakuma-san- y salió de la recámara, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_-"Acaba de llegar la siguiente información: El afamado escritor Yuki Eiri se encuentra en recuperación, con una herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo, en un importante hospital de nuestra ciudad; la causa según nos informan las autoridades competentes, fue un intento de asalto a las 4:02 de la madrugada tras la presentación oficial de su nuevo libro "Heaven and hell". Los intentos de comunicarnos con su pareja, Shuichi Shindou, han sido infructuosos…por lo que se habla de un presunto rompimiento entre ambas celebridades…"_-

Te dije que él estará bien- al escuchar la voz de Ryuichi, apagó la televisión, encontrándolo a un lado del sofá blanco donde se hallaba sentado, en sus manos cargaba una charola de comida, con cereal, leche y dos platos hondos como contenido, al igual que cubiertos y demás servicio; la colocó en la mesita de té. -Ahora deberías preocuparte por tu salud… Kumagoro cree que estás enfermo, deberías hablar con él- señaló al conejito rosa entre los brazos del más joven, sonriendo con tristeza ante la visión de melancolía de su compañero. -Escucha, Shuichi…- se sentó a su lado, en el sofá, con aquellos jeans y la sudadera negra, permitiendo que el joven se estremeciera deliciosamente con su cercanía. -Quizá Hiro y yo nos extralimitamos…sacándote de la casa de Eiri-san en medio de la noche y contra vuestra voluntad… y aunque ya te lo expliqué hace rato, es por tu bien…y por el bien de Yuki…- una aguda melodía retumbó contra las paredes de la recámara, llamando la atención, era el celular de Ryuichi. -Ahora vuelvo. Intenta comer algo…- se puso de pie deprisa, caminando a la habitación aledaña, envuelto en el brillo de la calma decoración, asimismo los rayos de sol bienvenidas por las cortinas abiertas, reflejados en las paredes blancas, en los cuadros de fotografías y pósters, incluso en el piso de madera pulida y nueva, todo perfectamente pulcro y limpio. Aquella brillantez, pensó Shuichi, era contraria a la oscura aura en casa de Eiri. Tomó profundamente del aire impávido, sin picante aroma a tabaco, percibiendo solo la fragancia del shampoo que igualmente él portaba, y la colonia de embriagante frescura tras la ducha tibia. Descubrió era el dulce cariño que Ryuichi le entregaba carente de pretensión, lo que había buscando entre llamas oscuras.

Y dio cuenta siempre amaría a Eiri--- Tal y como su amante siempre amaría a Kitazawa.

Cogió al tierno conejito de felpa entre sus manos, balanceándolo con dulzura.

¿Crees que deba quedarme con Ryuichi?- le preguntó. Mostró una fina sonrisa, de quizá resignación, mientras comprendía cuán parecidos eran ambos ahora. Eiri y él.

Kumagoro cree que sí- Shuichi viró hacia él, no tan sorprendido ante la abrupta aparición, y sonrió con afectada burla. -…pero no le hagas mucho caso…aún es muy joven para saber de estas cosas. Además quizá Yuki-san cambie de actitud y quieras regresar con él…- se sentó nuevamente a su lado, abrazándolo con divertido afecto, sin acercarse demasiado, como lo había prometido. -…mientras tanto podemos decir que Kumagoro tiene razón- le soltó apenas, mostrándole tranquilidad. -Llamó Hiro: Viene para acá… Ah, y me pidió que te dijera "Perdón por dispararle a Yuki"-

Ya verá cuando venga- mostró en burla su puño cerrado, simulando un puchero enfadado que tras los instantes desapareció. -Sí…con el tiempo…- y el pelirrosa ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Ryuichi, acurrucándose contra la cálida piel que sin titubear le recibió.

Vamos a comer-

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Sonrió con suficiencia, mientras asentía en respuesta a la anterior cuestión.

Me encargaré de ello- y como lo hubo esperado, los rasgos de su compañero mostraron complacencia y satisfacción al nuevo trato.

En ese caso NG Records seguirá produciendo los discos de "Bad Luck", contigo como nuevo integrante del grupo, por supuesto. Convocaré a partir de la próxima semana a una serie de ensayos; faltan dos meses para el inicio de la gira promocional y quiero que estén preparados (especialmente tú). Mañana por la mañana K-san dará a conocer la ruptura entre Eiri y Shindou-san y los avances de este convenio; también, en dos semanas deberás asistir a tres conciertos de despedida de "Nittle Grasper", con el que finalizará tu contrato- firmó un par de papeles ya anticipados, colocándolos en un sobre como último detalle.

OK- Tras unos segundos, Sakuma se puso en pie, al igual que Seguchi, despidiéndose con un amable estrechar de manos por aquel día. -Gracias, Touma- el rubio percató Kumagoro no se encontraba como siempre a su lado, mas no dijo nada al respecto, concentrándose en las últimas palabras del cantante. -…y lamento lo del otro día- se soltaron con igual afable actitud, permitiéndose nuevamente informales.

No hay necesidad- tras decir esto se sentó nuevamente en el cómodo sofá tras el elegante escritorio, observando a Ryuichi caminar a la salida, siempre atractivo y perfecto…como cuando lo conoció. -Cuídate, y cuida a Shindou-san…- le vio sonreír antes de despedirse alegremente, de igual forma infantil, saliendo con rapidez de la oficina.

_"Con una condición: Que alejes a Shindou-kun de Eiri. Si lo haces, puedes unirte a "Bad Luck" y seguir en NG sin la menor preocupación a represalias…"_

Suspiró, abriendo el primer cajón del escritorio, en un corto movimiento elegante. En él se hallaba una foto de Eiri, sonriente y expectante, pero, como amargamente recordó Touma, era a Shindou a quien había estado observando.

Y aún sabiendo que Yuki no dejaría de amar a Shuichi…no perdía nada en intentarlo.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Hacía cinco días una joven había tocado a la puerta de la habitación del hotel, entregándole tan pronto se le permitió, un paquete ya abierto por K, en el que bajo el nulo remitente encontró aquel libro, ahora nuevamente entre sus manos ansiosas. Sabía que Eiri lo había enviado. Durante el corto tiempo libre, haciendo horas de su obligado sueño, tras las entrevistas o incluso antes de los conciertos, había cuidado esconderlo de su amante, quien no había preguntado nada, obteniendo el silencioso agradecimiento del joven pelirrosa.

Dio vuelta a la página, encontrando el último fragmento de la historia. Ocupaba apenas un tercio de la hoja…y bajo él se hallaba la elegante letra de Eiri, en una tenue nota que capturó la total atención, obligándolo a adelantarse.

_"Sé la respuesta, aún cuando aquella noche no pudiste contestar._

_Y conozco el motivo, porqué en cada una de esas ocasiones jamás preguntaste. Siempre supiste que la respuesta era 'sí', aún ahora lo sabes, es inevitable._

_Como tú y yo._

_Hasta pronto, Shuichi." _

¡Shu-chan¡Es hora del concierto!- cerró de golpe el libro, acomodando la gabardina blanca (haciendo juego con los largos guantes sin dedos y las botas) sin mangas que llevaba puesta sobre la ombliguera negra y el short oscuro, frente al espejo del camerino al que su amante, Sakuma Ryuichi, acababa de entrar, llevándolo hacia el escenario casi entre brazos, mientras él intentaba olvidar…y al tiempo comprender aquellas ansias, mezcla de desconcierto y deseo. Sí. Era inevitable.

_...y el ángel al que le corté las alas, el mismo que sostenía y elevaba mi cuerpo hacia el eterno paraíso inmerecido, se tambaleó, ambas manos tintadas de sangre purpúrea de sus propias extremidades cercenadas, cayó al suelo conmigo víctima de la gravedad, el fuerte viento jugueteaba con las exquisitas plumas de sus alas extintas, lo atravesábamos cubiertos de serena muerte. No obstante siendo arrastrado por la vida terrenal, hacia el desenlace al que mi deseo le invitaba, jamás disolvió la sonrisa, en el ingenuo pensamiento de curar las heridas mortales que a mí le condujeron la primera vez._

_Hallándome débil tomé apenas varios trozos de su cabello agitado, arrancando la sonrisa en un beso último. Y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, encontré su mirada ahogada en tibias lágrimas dedicadas a mí. Sonreí, viendo que su delicioso cuerpo, el que abrasaba al solo contacto, golpeaba contra el frío pasto y sucumbía. El color violáceo de sus ojos se tornó casi vacío, mientras las plumas llenas de sangre oscurecían, siendo tragado por la oscuridad._

_Cuánto lloré, por cuántos minutos acaso, pero estaba feliz._

_Aún en el Tártaro, pronto él estaría conmigo._

Al subir al escenario todo quedó olvidado, sólo existía la música que había creado, cantando junto a Ryuichi, sobre las exquisitas notas que Hiro y Suguru creaban, cada uno con su propio instrumento, conmocionando a los admiradores reunidos en el gran auditorio, entre los que se hallaba Eiri, sonriendo y esperando el momento adecuado…meses de espera que con una promesa de 'pronto' finalizarían.

Pronto. Pronto. Susurraba de vez en cuando, sabiendo que nadie aparte de Shuichi le escucharía…

Pero no hacía falta.

* * *

**Transmisión...finalizada.**

¡Ohayou! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, en sí la larga travesía (por la espera) de estos cinco episodios y el abstracto final que he decidido darle a la historia. Por otra parte quisiera disculparme por el ambiguo resumen del "libro" de Eiri, que obviamente era una alegoría de su relación con Shuichi. También por el adelantar conclusiones y por no ser un buen Ryuichi x Shuichi. ¡Ah! Y lo que le pregunta Eiri a Shuichi es si lo ama, por cierto. Aún no sé lo que haré más adelante, pensaba en retirarme un poco de los fanfictions y dedicarme a la escritura original, pero aún no estoy del todo segura. Aún así agradezco el apoyo, la espera y la tolerancia que han tenido conmigo, también los comentarios (Lamento no haberlos contestado) y la atención. 10 Abril 2005

Mil besos y espero verlos pronto.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


End file.
